The Roundabout Way
by kellegirl
Summary: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking and offers to help. Bonded as mates, how will they cope? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt #:<strong> 28 .  
><strong>Rating:<strong> strong NC17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> About 35K.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking, and since he's wanted Harry for a long time he's happy to offer to "scratch the itch" for him. Since neither realizes that Harry's a Veela who's just come into his inheritance, they also don't realize they've just bonded by having sex - until the distance nearly kills them both when they part ways afterward. Now they've got to live together while they figure out how to undo the bond...  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong>(highlight to read)*a lot of sex, some on the rougher side but all consensual, bonding, mild D/s concepts, mild violence, sexual harassment, dirty talking Draco, mention of mpreg but none present, mentions of past abuse*  
><strong>Beta:<strong> A huge thank you to **niteshine**.  
><strong>Note<strong> A big thank you to **leo_draconis** for this prompt, I love it to bits and my muses went wild for it. I know you said you wanted a nice long fic and this just got away from me as you can see from the word count. I hope you like it. Also a huge thanks to our lovely mod **alafaye** for the extension on this. It just got away from me and got huge. Honestly, I probably could have gone another 20K if I'd had all the time in the world. This is actually the shorter version of what I wanted to do and eventually I will be posting a longer version of the story. Unfortunately I'm very busy at the moment with multiple fest fics, so when I do find time to write I tend to focus on them rather than this. Just so there's no confusion I am indeed narryaworry over on Livejournal, no stealing has occurred. Comments are love and all feedback is highly appreciated.

**This is a completed story, I will update it every two days until all parts are up!**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry laid in his bed, reveling in the firm mattress and fluffy comforter as he awaited midnight and his 18th birthday. It was something of a novel experience to him, waiting for his birthday in comfort rather than a ratty mattress and insufficient blankets, but ever since he'd managed to get Grimmauld Place completely cleaned up he'd been living a fairly comfortable life. The only real drawback to the Black house was that he still couldn't get Mrs. Black's portrait off the wall and the old witch had yet to get over the fact that a half blood had inherited her home. Still, it was much better than his former home, at least he could throw curses at the portrait where he hadn't been able to curse his relatives. Casting a quick _tempus_, Harry grinned as he saw there was less than a minute left. Settling himself back into his pillows, Harry glanced out the window, watching for the owls he knew were coming.

Harry startled badly at the near frantic tapping on the window glass. Glancing around, he blinked dumbly at the sunlight streaming through the window, several irate owls glaring at him from outside. Stumbling out of bed, Harry hissed as his morning wood brushed against his pants. Somehow the sensation was so much more intense than usual, it felt like his entire being was on fire at the small brush of fabric against him. Panting heavily, Harry reached down to free himself from the confines of his pants only to stop as the tapping became more intense. Groaning heavily, Harry hobbled his way over to the window and opened it for the owls waiting outside.

"Sorry," he mumbled to the birds as they flew through the window, "Must have fallen asleep…"

Harry trailed off as he watched the owls deposit their packages on his bed and look at him expectantly. With a sigh he grabbed the bag of owl treats he kept on hand and dutifully dispersed them to the awaiting birds. When his room was finally cleared of owls, Harry settled back into his bed, his gaze quickly taking in the large pile of presents awaiting him. Deciding they could wait, the brunet settled back against his pillows before reaching for his crotch. His arousal hadn't waned in the slightest and it was his birthday, he deserved a celebratory wank first thing in the morning.

Easing himself out of his pants, Harry hissed as the cool air finally made contact with his aching length. Any slight movement felt a hundred times more intense than it usually did, something that may have concerned Harry had he not been so focused on his own pleasure. Gripping his shaft, the brunet began to move his hand slowly, savoring the sensation. Flicking his thumb over the head of his cock, Harry moaned. He couldn't remember the last time simply touching himself had felt so good. Pumping faster as he twisted his fist, Harry was almost desperate for more of the new, intense pleasure he was experiencing. He was almost disappointed when the familiar tightening in his gut started, signifying the close end to his heightened euphoria.

Harry came with a plaintive cry, spilling himself over his fist as he fell back limply against the pillows. A blush quickly spread over his cheeks as he stared down at his hand. He hadn't come that fast since he first hit puberty, it was actually a little embarrassing even though he was by himself. It was also odd, even though he'd just come, he didn't feel satisfied. With how intense the feeling of wanking had been he'd expected one of the strongest orgasms of his life, but it had been mediocre at best. All it had really done was wet his appetite and the arousal still thrumming through his body made it all too tempting to have another go at it. Shaking his head slightly, Harry cast a quick _scourgify_on himself, banishing the remnants of his orgasm before tucking himself back into his pants and reaching for his presents.

X_x_X_x

Harry glanced up at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace in his sitting room. He had only ten more minutes until his friends and family were due to come over to celebrate his birthday and was trying to figure out if he had enough time. His arousal had yet to diminish at all despite his earlier wank. Breakfast under the watchful eye of Kreacher had been nothing short of horrific. He'd been hard the entire time and if he didn't know better he could have sworn the house elf was hitting on him. Kreacher had continuously touched him at least, a hand on his arm or a brush against his leg as he placed down the food, nothing too outrageous. Still, considering that the house elf rarely made any contact with him at all, it was unusual.

Once he'd finally managed to finish his meal, Harry had tried to escape upstairs for a shower as quietly as he could, only to wake up the portrait of Mrs. Black. Rather than the usual insults that she spewed forth, the woman had actually complimented him on looking rather dapper while patting down her hair. At least she had followed that rather disconcerting display by proclaiming the merits of her family line, but it hadn't been in the usual accusatory tone, it was almost as if she was trying to impress Harry. That had managed to dim Harry's arousal marginally before he fled.

Unfortunately his erection was back full force once he was in the shower and even ice cold water raining down on him couldn't make it go away. He'd ended up trying to wank again, only to be interrupted by Kreacher offering to wash him. The only thing more horrifying than the elf asking to touch his naked body while leering at him was the fact that he was still aroused and erect. He'd sent the house elf away with a somewhat squeaky order, but hadn't been able to bring himself to address his arousal after that. He still couldn't believe that Kreacher couldn't get rid of his erection, his body was clearly mutinying against him. The fact that no amount of persuasion would make his prick go down was not helping his mental state in the least.

Glancing back at the clock, Harry saw he only had seven minutes left. It had been decided that the party would be held at Grimmauld instead of the Burrow this year simply because of the press. Harry didn't want to risk any photographers or reporters sneaking in and Grimmauld offered him sanctuary from that particular nuisance. After a bit of internal debate he decided he could handle his current problem before anyone arrived. If it was anything like that morning he'd be done quickly and would be more relaxed while people were over. Reaching down Harry began to palm himself through his muggle jeans, slowly rubbing the heel of his palm over the lump he found there. Moaning softly he allowed his head to fall back against the couch, eyes drifting closed as the pleasure started to wash over him. He was just starting to work open the top button of his jeans when he heard the Floo roar to life. Jumping slightly, Harry leaned forward in an attempt to conceal his bulge as people started coming through.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she exited the fireplace, throwing herself at the somewhat stunned brunet, "It's so good to see you! You need to come around the Burrow more often."

"It's good to see you too, Gin," Harry laughed, hugging her one handed from his seat.

"Hi Harry, happy birthday," Hermione called as she banished the soot from her robes, "Have you had a good day so far?"

"Much better than usual," Harry smiled as he stood to great her as the rest of the Weasley's made their way through the Floo, surreptitiously escaping Ginny's hold and trying to angle his body in a way that no one would notice his still prominent arousal.

"Mate, you do something new with your hair?" Ron asked, blinking at him dumbly.

"Er, no," Harry said, running a hand through his black tresses, "Why, what's different?"

"Dunno, but it looks good," Ron murmured, a hand raised as if he meant to run his own fingers through it.

"Ron's right," George broke in, pushing his brother out of the way as he stepped closer, "Something looks different. It's glossier, a little smoother. Did you switch shampoos?"

"No," Harry shook his head slightly, "Nothing new. Guess I'm just having a good hair day."

"Well," Molly Weasley said, "It hardly matters. Now why don't you lot get settled while I go start cooking, I know you have some catching up to do."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he obediently sat back down on the couch, inwardly cringing when Ginny sat beside him, "Kreacher already started on dinner. You should stay and chat."

"Oh pish," Molly admonished with a wave of her hand, "I can't let that poor elf do everything on his own."

Harry was about to object when the Weasley matron vanished off to the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Hermione all cringed when Kreacher's shrill objections to her presence quickly followed.

"I thought Luna and Neville would be here as well," Hermione noted.

"They're coming in an hour or so," Harry said with a soft smile, "About the same time Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Andromeda are getting here."

"Is Andromeda bringing Teddy?" Hermione asked, sitting primly on the love seat with Ron.

"Most likely," Harry said with a smile, "She knows how I love having Teddy around."

"It's too bad Charlie couldn't make it," Ginny said as she scooted closer to Harry.

"I know, but he had to-"

"I'm going to be the starting Keeper for the Chudley Canons," Ron blurted out, eyes riveted on Harry.

"Uh..." Harry blinked at his friend dumbly for a moment before what he said registered. "I thought you were going to start Auror training next month."

"I'll be really famous," Ron insisted as he leaned forward, "No one else will be both an Auror and a professional Quidditch player."

"Ron, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, a hand coming up to rest on the redhead's arm.

"I'll make loads of money," Ron went on, seemingly unaware of the stares he was receiving, all his attention focused on Harry.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded, turning to George.

"Nothing that I know of," the redhead muttered, staring at his brother, "Hey Ron, you didn't eat any strange candy recently did you?" Ron ignored his brother, simply standing and starting to make his way over to Harry, a glazed expression stealing over his face as his pupils dilated.

A loud crash and shrieks were heard from the kitchen and Harry jumped to his feet. "I should go see what that was," he said, "You guys try to figure out what's wrong with Ron."

Quickly fleeing the sitting room, Harry paused in the hallway. Reaching down, he quickly readjusted himself, tucking his still potent erection into the waist of his jeans before making his way to the kitchen. Inside he found Kreacher having what appeared to be a fit as he brandished a whisk at Mrs. Weasley.

"Kreacher be making Master Harry Potter his birthday dinner," the house elf growled, "Kreacher serve Master Harry Potter, not blood traitor scum!"

"Kreacher!" Harry admonished, "Do not speak to her like that."

"Master Harry Potter, sir," Kreacher simpered, something that had Harry startling badly, "She be trying to take Kreacher's job, she be intruding. Kreacher means no disrespect, but Kreacher must be doing the cooking."

"Uh...yeah," Harry muttered, "Molly, I'm sorry. Maybe you should just let him, it's easier to not fight him on this kind of stuff. You know how he gets."

"You shouldn't indulge him like this Harry," Molly admonished, glaring at the elf who returned the look with twice as much venom.

"I know, but he's just so set in his ways," the brunet sighed, "It's better to give on the small things so that he's more tolerable as a whole. Besides, there's something wrong with Ron. He was acting really strange and we could use your help to figure it out."

Molly immediately rose to the bait of something being wrong with one of her children. Ever since the Last Battle, the Weasley matriarch had been extremely possessive and overbearing towards her remaining children. Fred's death had rattled her more than she would like to admit and even a hint that something could be wrong was liable to send her into a fit. Predictably she bustled out of the kitchen muttering about her babies, her attention effectively diverted.

Sighing heavily, Harry leaned against the doorway and watched Kreacher return to his cooking and let his thoughts wander. He was becoming increasingly concerned about his state of arousal. Even the thought of the Last Battle, of all the people that had been lost, couldn't curb his desire. All he wanted was to steal away and relieve himself, but he doubted he'd get a chance anytime soon. Just the thought of finally getting a grip on himself, or possibly someone else helping him along, was enough to have his cock twitching with excitement. Really, the thought of someone else being there, taking him in hand and stroking him, squeezing oh so perfectly-

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a small hand grip onto his wrist. Looking down, he was met with the glazed, wide eyed expression on Kreacher's face, a small line of drool trailing from the house elf's mouth.

"Kreacher?" he yelped, "What is it?"

The house elf visibly shook himself before looking around. Rather than responding, the elf simply went back to the stove and continued to cook, acting for all the world as if he hadn't just grabbed Harry's wrist. Staring at the elf for one more moment, Harry was distracted by the sound of footsteps in the hall. Turning he found Ginny making her way towards him, an innocent smile on her lips.

"Ron's acting normal again," she said as she came up to him, "Though Mum's still worrying over him."

"Yeah, sorry about sending her after him," Harry murmured as he ducked into the kitchen, "I just had to get her out of here before she and Kreacher killed each other."

"That's probably for the best," Ginny agreed as she perched on the edge of the kitchen table, pointedly ignoring Kreacher's mutterings as she did so. "We should start celebrating though," she beamed, "How about some butterbeer?"

"That's a great idea," Harry said, "Just let me grab some."

Reaching up towards the cabinet that held all his alcohol, Harry realized belatedly that his shirt was too short and as soon as he reached it exposed a patch of his abdomen, his still tucked cock was suddenly on display. Blushing hotly he dropped his arms and glanced over at Ginny to find her eyes riveted on his groin and a salacious grin on her lips.

"Why Harry," she murmured, pushing herself away from the table and sauntering towards him, "Was that for me?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at the redhead, a feeling of cold dread flooding his system. He was just about to deny it when for the first time that day he felt himself go completely flaccid, something that had him looking down in amazement. "It's finally gone!" he practically cheered, "I've been trying to get rid of that all day. Thanks Gin!"

"Eh..." Ginny faltered as the exuberant brunet hugged her happily before reaching up to grab the butterbeer once again, this time with no erection on display when his shirt rode up. "No problem," she muttered before taking her drink.

Smiling happily at the somewhat morose redhead, Harry started back towards the sitting room, his arms loaded with butterbeer. He fully intended to ignore the disappointment shining in Ginny's eyes as she was the only thing that could actually disperse his arousal. He had no intentions of leading her on or letting her think that they would ever be together again, as far as he was concerned she was a sister to him. He had done a lot of thinking while on the run from Voldemort and had come to the conclusion that maybe there was a reason why all his dates with women went badly and that maybe his continual fantasies about men had something to do with that. He almost stopped short to scowl down at his groin as his prick took a decided interest in his thoughts about the male form. Thinking quickly about Ginny taking hold of him instead, Harry sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to hide his state again.

"Butterbeer!" Harry announced as he re-entered the room. He almost laughed at the look of distress on Ron's face. Mrs. Weasley was hovering over him protectively, her wand out as she went through various diagnostic spells.

"Muuuum," Ron whined, "I'm fine, really. I probably just ate one of George's sweets on accident."

"You never know," Molly murmured, "It's not dragon pox, no dark magic..."

"Here, mate," Harry chuckled, handing Ron a butterbeer.

"Thanks," Ron muttered. As he took the drink from Harry their fingers brushed lightly and the redhead stilled. "Harry," the redhead murmured, "You smell..." Harry watched in horror as his best friend leaned forward until he was forced to lean back. Closing his eyes, Ron took a deep breath before smiling dreamily. "Like broom wax and strawberries," the redhead moaned, "So good."

Stumbling backwards, Harry shot a panicked look over at Molly. The Weasley matriarch was staring at her son in absolute shock. "Ron, darling," Molly said softly, one hand reaching towards her youngest son, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Brilliant," Ron smiled goofily.

"Really, because you just smelled Harry and he looks about ready to piss himself," George interjected.

Ron blinked dumbly at his brother before his eyes started to clear. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he stared at his family in shock. "I just...I just...oh Merlin," he babbled before dropping his head into his hands.

"Look, mate, just forget it," Harry muttered, moving in a wide circle around the redhead to pass out the rest of the butterbeer, "We'll just pretend it never happened and be done with it."

"Right, never happened, never horribly humiliated myself or sniffed my best friend, never occurred."

Looking over at Hermione, Harry tilted his head towards the still babbling redhead pointedly. Nodding back, Hermione moved over to him, putting a hand on Ron's hunched back and murmuring soothingly to him.

"Well that was exciting," George announced, grinning widely at Harry before sending a slightly exasperated look at his brother.

"Really?" Harry laughed nervously, "Because I'm feeling a tad violated."

George just grinned cheekily at him, completely disregarding the brunet's returning scowl. It took nearly half an hour to get Ron to stop lamenting the fact that he had apparently lost his mind. After many reassurances that everyone would pretend it never happened, the redhead finally settled down and the group forged on. Conversation seemed to center around the reconstruction of Hogwarts, a topic that always seemed to take over any gathering. While Molly and Hermione were debating the necessary warding Harry's attention wandered over to his best mate. Ron and Hermione weren't sitting quite as close together as Harry would have expected, if anything it looked like it was merely a coincidence that they were sitting together at all. There were no brushes of hands, no unnecessary contact, and eye contact was kept to a minimum. After the Last Battle the pair had seemed so close, always touching and gazing longingly at each other to the point that it actually made everyone else incredibly uncomfortable. To see them purposefully putting distance between themselves was just odd.

When Hermione excused herself to the restroom, Harry quickly muttered something about checking on Kreacher and followed her out. As he hovered outside the bathroom door, the brunet quickly readjusted his once again prominent arousal. Not even the thought of Ginny was enough to get rid of it any longer, something that was not sitting well with him. All he wanted was to steal away and take care of his predicament, but he doubted he'd have any time for the rest of the day. After he'd talked to Hermione he'd see what he could do, but for right now he needed a word with his friend.

As the bathroom door opened, Hermione startled slightly at the sight of a rather jittery Harry before smiling warmly at her friend. "Hey Harry," she said softly, "How is your birthday going?"

"You already asked me that when you arrived," Harry smiled, "But it's still going well. Um...Hermione, is everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean?" the bushy haired brunet asked, a frown marring her features.

"Well," Harry murmured, "You asked me the same question twice for one thing. Normally you'd never do that. But really what I'm wondering about is you and Ron. You two seem...I don't know, unconnected today. Is everything alright?"

"Oh," Hermione frowned and ran a hand through her hair, "You noticed that?"

"I may be a little clueless," Harry said, pointedly ignoring the snort that issued from his friend, "But I'm not stupid. What's going on with you guys?"

"Well," Hermione bit her lip slightly, "We weren't going to say anything until after your birthday, we didn't want to ruin it for you. Ron and I broke up two days ago. It wasn't that big a deal, neither of us are really all that hung up about it and it was a mutual decision, but we didn't want to cause drama."

"What happened?" Harry asked, frowning as he tried to think of an instance that could have caused the break up.

"Nothing really," Hermione admitted, "We both just realized that while there may be some physical attraction, we're two very different people. Intellectually we just don't mesh all that well. We've been somewhat out of sorts for a few weeks now actually. I don't blame you for not noticing, you've been so busy at the Ministry with the Death Eater trials that you barely had time for anything else."

"I do feel bad for not being there all that much," Harry admitted, "After the Malfoy trials are finished I shouldn't have to be too involved in everything."

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione soothed, "We know how important it is. What you're doing is great, the Malfoy's don't all deserve to go to Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa didn't really have a choice in what happened."

"I know," Harry said, "We'll see what happens. Now, I need to use the loo, why don't you head back to the party and make sure Ron hasn't lost his mind and started flirting with the lamps."

Hermione nodded, giggling softly as she headed back towards the sitting room. Quickly entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him, Harry started to open his trousers before pausing. After a moment's thought , he cast a quick silencing and locking spell at the door, it wouldn't do to have someone come looking for him and find him wanking. Closing the lid on the toilet, Harry sat down as he fished his erection out of his trousers, not bothering to even pull them down. Letting his eyes fall closed, Harry began to stroke himself. He once again felt so hyper sensitive, like every nerve ending was on fire and the pleasure would consume him whole. He didn't know what was causing it, but he couldn't complain if it brought him to such new heights of feeling.

Moving his hand over his length, Harry let his mind wander. Immediately he began to pull images of broad shoulders, well muscled chests, and sturdy hands to the forefront of his mind. He could practically feel it, the strong male body pressed up behind him, a rough hand trailing down his torso to take hold of him. That same calloused hand stroking him roughly, wrenching the most embarrassing noises from him. Lips and teeth working over his neck before those teeth sunk harshly into his flesh.

With a cry Harry came, spilling himself over his still pumping fist. Once again the orgasm paled in comparison to when he was touching himself, weak and unimpressive. He was still half hard despite his release and as he watched his prick came back to life as if he hadn't come just seconds before. That was downright concerning, Harry was starting to get a little freaked out over it. If it hadn't gone away by tomorrow he'd have to go to St. Mungos to be checked out and tested for aphrodisiacs, it would just figure that some love struck fan had slipped him something in the hope of seducing him. He'd go now, but he wasn't about to admit to his friends why he had to go, they would never let him live it down.

With a sigh Harry cleaned himself off and righted his clothes, doing his best to hide his never fading arousal. Glancing at himself in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too obvious, Harry dispelled his charms to the door and headed back towards the sitting room. He was somewhat startled to realize the rest of his guests had arrived while he was wanking, he hadn't thought he'd taken quite that long.

"Hey mate," George called as he re-entered the room, "What took you so long? Kreacher couldn't have been that interesting."

Laughing nervously, Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I went to the loo after I checked on him," Harry admitted, "I'm having a bit of an upset stomach lately."

"I can brew you a potion for that," Ron blurted, leaning forward in his chair as if trying to get closer to the brunet, "I'm brilliant in potions, could be a master if I wanted. I can brew whatever you want."

"Is this what you were talking about?" Bill asked, eyeing his brother critically as Fleur gazed at Harry speculatively.

"I'm up for multiple Masterships," Ron continued, oblivious to the stares he was receiving and the worried tutting his mother was making.

"Of course you are," Harry soothed, sinking further into his chair, "You know what would make me really happy though?"

"I'll do it, whatever it is I'll do anything to make you happy," Ron exclaimed, eyes focused unwaveringly on Harry.

"If you would go and check on Kreacher for me one more time, just to make sure everything is going as it should."

"Of course!" Ron practically shouted, jumping out of his seat and racing out of the room.

"The wrackspurts are all around him," Luna murmured, a dreamy smile on her face, "You'll have to forgive Ronald, he just can't help it."

"Oh, right," Harry smiled at her, "How could I have missed that?"

Luna just smiled benignly at him before turning to Neville and striking up a conversation about moon lilies and how they attracted various sprites. Harry smiled nervously, allowing the conversation to flow over him once again. He couldn't help but notice that Fleur kept staring at him critically, as if she was trying to figure something out. Whatever it was she was thinking she clearly didn't believe, the look in her eyes was one of dismissal and curiosity, as if she was trying to find a real explanation for her quandary. A few minutes later Ron returned, looking sheepish and sat morosely in his spot, refusing to make eye contact or speak unless directly engaged.

About half an hour later Kreacher popped in and announced dinner was served, causing the entire group to migrate to the kitchen. As he was walking down the hall, Harry bumped his shoulder against Ron's. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Harry found himself pushed up against the wall, the redhead's mouth covering his, a tongue shoved down his throat, and hands thrust down the back of his jeans to cup his arse. A rather undignified squeaking sound erupted from the captured brunet before Ron was ripped away from him, a horrified looking Bill holding him as far from Harry as possible.

"What the fuck, Ron?" Harry exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "What is wrong with you tonight?"

"I know you want me," Ron whined, "I want you so bad, you're so beautiful, please let me love you."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry called, "I think you need to take Ron to be checked out, something is definitely wrong with him."

"I will take him," Fleur said, coming forward to clamp a hand over Ron's shoulder, "I think I am best equipped given the situation. 'Arry, you should find someone to teach you, it will make things easier."

"Teach me?" Harry asked, baffled by her statement. It was too late though, Fleur had already disappeared back towards the Floo, a dazed Ron in tow.

"I'll go with her," Bill said, giving his family a toothy grin, "I'll send you an owl as soon as I find out what she meant and if anything is wrong with Ron. You guys go back to the party, no need to let a temporary bought of insanity on Ron's part ruin the night."

Harry waved Bill off, his mind working furiously as he tried to come up with an explanation for what had just happened. After a brief discussion it was decided that everyone may as well enjoy the rest of the night, though Molly did vanish quickly after she was done eating. The rest of the evening was somewhat tense, but overall enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt #:<strong> 28 .  
><strong>Rating:<strong> strong NC17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> About 35K.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking, and since he's wanted Harry for a long time he's happy to offer to "scratch the itch" for him. Since neither realizes that Harry's a Veela who's just come into his inheritance, they also don't realize they've just bonded by having sex - until the distance nearly kills them both when they part ways afterward. Now they've got to live together while they figure out how to undo the bond...

**Warning(s):**(highlight to read)*a lot of sex, some on the rougher side but all consensual, bonding, mild D/s concepts, mild violence, sexual harassment, dirty talking Draco, mention of mpreg but none present, mentions of past abuse*

**Beta:** A huge thank you to **niteshine**.

**Note** Written for Valentine Veela fest on livejournal, comments are love and all feedback is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

X_x_X_x

Harry woke to his arousal once again, the throbbing coming from his groin driving him to distraction. With a sigh, he reached for his length without even opening his eyes, sighing happily at the blissful feeling as he engulfed himself in his hand. He was just about to start stroking when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Green eyes snapping open, Harry turned his head to the side. Staring over the edge of the bed were two bloodshot eyes, framed by grey, leathery skin and large floppy ears. Harry stared in horror at the house elf for a moment before letting loose an inarticulate cry and yanking the covers up to his chin in a defensive maneuver.

"Kreacher!" he screeched, "What are you doing here?"

"Kreacher is waiting for Master Harry Potter to wake," the house elf cooed, a noise that had Harry cringing back into his pillow, "Kreacher make Master Harry Potter breakfast. Does Master Harry Potter wish to eats now?"

"Sure," Harry squeaked, "Just, just go and I'll be right down."

"Kreacher has Master Harry Potter's food," the house elf declared before hopping onto the bed, a tray of food in his hands, "Kreacher be feeding Master now."

Kreacher had then proceeded to attempt to hand feed Harry his eggs while straddling his chest, only leaving the room when the brunet physically kicked him out of his bed and ordered him to leave. Laying in bed, Harry was incredibly disturbed by what had happened, the elf's near obsessed gaze had been incredibly disconcerting. What was worse, his arousal hadn't waned in the least, he was still fully erect and overly sensitive. Not even the thought of Mrs. Black naked and rubbing lotion on herself could make his prick fall limp, though it did almost make him vomit up the small amount of eggs Kreacher had managed to cram in his mouth. He definitely needed to see someone about this, it just wasn't normal. Unfortunately he'd have to wait a while, he was due at the Ministry for the last day of the Malfoy trials. With a sigh, Harry levered himself out of bed, glaring balefully at his erection as he got dressed. Luckily his robes did a wonderful job at hiding his predicament, the loose fabric folding over his length in a way that perfectly disguised it.

Heading downstairs, Harry was careful to avoid his apparently insane house elf and not wake the portrait of the crazy old bat. He really didn't want to deal with either of them at the moment, he didn't think his sanity would last if he did. What was really starting to concern him was that despite his worry and unease, all he wanted to do was rub himself off through his robes. He desperately wanted to blow off the trial and simply lock himself away to wank for the rest of the day. He didn't even care that his orgasm would probably be just as weak as those the previous day, he craved it. Harry resolved once again to go straight to St. Mungo's as soon as the trial was over, he had to find out what was wrong with him.

He almost made it out of the house undetected, he was just grabbing a handful of Floo powder when he felt a sharp tug on the hem of his robes. Wincing, Harry looked down at the house elf clutching his robes and staring adoringly up at him.

"Kreacher make Master lunch," the elf cooed, holding up a cloth bag, "Kreacher makes sure all Master Harry Potter's favorites is there. Kreacher want Master to be happy, Kreacher do anything for Masters."

"Uh..." Harry grimaced slightly as he took the bag, "Thank you, Kreacher. I need to go now, you can let go of my robes..."

"Kreacher miss Master Harry Potter while he is away," the elf lamented as he released the hem of Harry's robes, "Kreacher make home perfect, Kreacher do anything for Masters."

"Great, thank you." Harry quickly threw the powder in his hand into the fire as he backed away from the elf. Calling out his destination, Harry's last sight of Grimmauld Place was of the distinctly forlorn looking elf standing in his sitting room.

Stumbling out of the Ministry Floo, Harry quickly righted himself and banished the soot from his robes before looking around. Reconstruction of the Ministry was mostly finished, there hadn't been too much to do after Voldemort's fall. It was really more of a redecoration than anything else, erasing all the hateful and oppressive propaganda the former dictatorship had displayed. Most Ministry workers milled around in groups or hurried to their destinations, but a large group had stopped to stare at Harry. Forcing a smile onto his face, the brunet began to make his way towards the lifts, desperately trying to avoid conversation with his adoring public.

"Mr. Potter," a squat, balding man breathed as he came up to him, jogging slightly to keep with the reluctant brunet, "I'm Walter Burming, the head of the Muggleborn Reintegration Committee. I'm responsible for saving the poor souls who were prosecuted. I'm very important, I can get you into any area you want to go. Why don't I give you a tour?"

Harry cringed as the man, Walter, tried to wrap his arm around the brunette's shoulders, pushing their bodies together in what was surely supposed to be a suggestive manner. The worst part was that the instant they made contact Harry's erection twitched appreciatively, as if this man was just what he needed. Quickly extracting himself from Burming's hold, Harry noticed the looks of rage from the onlookers who were following him, several of which looked as if they were about to approach as well.

"I know where I'm going," Harry said quickly, coming to a stop in front of the lifts and pushing the button with more force than was strictly necessary, "No need for you to get involved."

"I'm sure I can be of some service," Walter insisted, running a finger down Harry's arm, "I have complete access after all."

"I'm fine," Harry said, doing his best not to snap at the other man as he batted away the offending finger.

"I'm head of the Unspeakables!" a petite blond woman suddenly exclaimed, brown eyes riveted on Harry as she pushed Walter out of the way, "I know all the world's secrets!"

"No you're not!" an angry red-haired man yelled, shoving the blond woman out of the way so he could lean over Harry, "I am. I can give you a tour, show you everything you've ever dreamed of."

"I invented the Floo!" another person clamored.

With wide green eyes, Harry stared in horror as a mass of twenty people crowded around him, each yelling out their accomplishments in a desperate bid to get his attention. He had his back pushed up against the lift doors as he tried to keep his erection as far away from the crowd as possible, he didn't want any of them to know just how aroused he was and mistake it being for them. He had no doubt that these people would try to take advantage of his state and didn't know if he'd be able to deny them. He was just getting ready to start throwing hexes when the lift opened behind him.

Stumbling into the blessedly empty lift, Harry cast a shield over the door and hit his floor number, desperate to get away from the frenzied crowd in front of him. His precaution turned out to be a good idea as they tried to surge en mass into the lift after him. Slamming against the barrier, the crowd seemed to become even more desperate, the people in front slamming their fists against it as they tried to get in. Harry had never been so relieved in his life as when the door slid shut, separating him from the group who were trying to get at him.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Harry's mind desperately tried to figure out what was going on. There was always some hero worship when he went to the Ministry, but never the frenzy like that. Whatever curse or potion that had caused him to become constantly horny had to be affecting those around him as well, there was no other reason for it. Maybe it caused him to release some sort of pheromone or allure. Whatever the cause, Harry needed to get it fixed immediately. As soon as the trial was over he'd be gone, hopefully the team at St. Mungo's would be able to figure out what was wrong with him.

Coming to his floor, Harry cautiously stuck his head out of the lift and was deeply relieved to find the corridor empty. Getting out, he cast a quick _tempus_and saw that he actually had about forty five minutes before the trial would begin. After a moment's debate he headed towards the loo, intent on taking care of his problem if only for a few minutes. Entering the loo, Harry was happy to see it just as deserted as the corridor, he wouldn't have to postpone his wank until someone else left. Entering a stall, Harry quickly sat down on the toilet and opened his robes so he could grip himself.

Moaning softly as he took himself in hand, Harry began to stroke, enjoying the heightened sensations that wanking still caused. He was just settling into a good fantasy about a nice fit bloke when he heard the door open. Cursing under his breath, Harry froze, waiting for whoever had come in to leave. He managed to remain silent as the unknown man did his business, but when they went to wash their hands he couldn't stand it any longer. Giving in to temptation, Harry began to stroke himself once again, a low, telling moan spilling from his lips.

Harry let loose a rather undignified shriek as the stall door was thrown open, revealing a pleased and slightly vindictive looking Draco Malfoy. "Why Potter," the blond drawled, "I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry snapped, trying to cover himself.

"Poor savior Potter," Draco continued, leaning against the stall door as his silver eyes sparkled, "Having to wank in a public restroom. What's the matter, can't get one of your fans to bend over for you?"

"I could get anyone I wanted," Harry snarled, "I just don't want some hero worshipper trying to get their claws into me."

"Well," the blond murmured, a speculative expression stealing over his face, "I could lend you a hand with that little problem of yours. Merlin knows I don't want anything from you that you're not already giving, might as well have some fun."

Harry paused, eying the blond critically. He had always considered Draco a good looking bloke, a pompous ass, but attractive none the less. The blond had actually had more than a few starring roles in his normal wanking fantasies for years. What harm could it really cause to have a bit of fun? He was young and unattached, Malfoy was likely to be married off as soon as his name was cleared so they wouldn't have to worry about any kind of commitment. Really, there wasn't any downside to it all.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said with a shrug, "How do you want to do this?"

Draco's eyes seemed to light up even as he smirked down at the brunet. "My, my Potter," he drawled, "Just giving it away to the big bad Death Eater now? Mm, I'm going to enjoy this."

Harry was about to snarl out a response when suddenly the blond swooped down on him, their lips connecting in a harsh and demanding kiss. Harry latched onto the other male as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was so intense, so much better than he had ever imaged, better than any orgasm he'd ever experienced and they were only kissing. He could barely imagine what it would be like once they were actually fucking if such a small amount of contact could completely blow his mind.

Harry moaned as he was hauled to his feet and slammed against the stall wall, his head snapping back at the impact and leg coming up to wrap around the blond. Malfoy snarled, using his weight to pin Harry in place as he fumbled to get out his wand. Lips working over the smooth expanse of the brunette's neck, Draco grunted out a silencing and privacy spell before thrusting the wand back into his robe pocket. His hands quickly found their way to Harry's body, fingers digging into the brunette's sides as he gripped harshly.

Harry's eyes drifted shut and a soft keening noise escaped him when Malfoy began to grind against him, the sensation shooting through him. He could barely concentrate on his surroundings, all he knew was that he wanted Malfoy more than anything he'd ever wanted before. He was only brought out of his daze when he felt hands against bare flesh. Looking down, he realized the blond had managed to open his robes fully and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't care about his shirt, that was meaningless in the long run, all he wanted was the gratification he knew was coming.

With a snarl, Harry reversed their positions and practically attacked Draco's trousers as his lips sought out the blonde's. Kissing the other male almost violently, Harry managed to get Malfoy's fly undone and his hand practically dove in. Gripping the rigid length he found, Harry began to stroke, his hand moving quickly in an attempt to excite the blond further. He let out a yelp as he was spun around and pinned to the wall once again, Draco's hands tugging his trousers and pants down to reveal his arse.

"Wanted to do this for a long time," Malfoy breathed, his lips working at Harry's neck, "Wanted to bend you over a desk and fuck you senseless for so many years. I'm going to fill you up, Potter, going to make you scream my name. You want that? You want me to fuck you against this bathroom wall?"

"Yes!" Harry cried, pushing back against the blond desperately. Every fiber of his being seemed to be vibrating, desperate for the release that was being promised to him. All he wanted, all he could think about, was Draco buried deep inside him, filling him, completing him. He hadn't even realized how desperately he wanted to be filled until that moment, how empty and incomplete he felt. He needed this more than he'd ever needed anything and he was going to get it even if it killed him. Harry sighed in relief when he felt the lubricating and stretching charm used on him and pushed back expectantly.

"Such an eager slut," Malfoy groaned as he reached down to completely free himself from his trousers, not bothering to remove any of his clothing, "Can't wait to have me in you. I'm going to ruin you, Potter. No man will ever satisfy you like I'm about to."

Harry was about to snarl out a response to being called a slut when suddenly the blond slammed home, filling him completely and almost violently. Crying out in pained pleasure, Harry's hands moved up to clutch at the top of the stall wall, holding him steady and grounding him somewhat as he pressed his face against the cool metal of the wall. Panting heavily, the brunet tried to adjust to the sensations running through his body. Every fiber of his being seemed to be on fire, but all he wanted was to burn. The warm puffs of breath against the back of his neck as Draco tried to regain control of himself were driving him insane, the points where their bodies touched tingled in the most distracting way, he wanted more of it, wanted all of it.

With a moan Harry clenched around the length buried inside him, pushing back simultaneously and getting a snarl from Draco in response. He barely had time to consider the sound before Malfoy pulled out and slammed back into him before setting a brutal pace. Harry cried out sharply when the length in him brushed against his prostate, sending a whole new, much more intense, burning pleasure through his body. He was near mindless with it, the pure sensation completely over riding all thought.

"You like that?" Draco gasped, grasping Harry's hair and yanking his head back, "You like me fucking you like this? No one else can do this to you, no one else can make you feel like I am. You'll remember this forever Potter!"

Harry cried out wordlessly at the onslaught, thrusting himself back against the overly aggressive blond enthusiastically. No fantasy could compare to this, no imagined liaison or quick, anonymous fumble stood a chance. He wanted more, anything that the blond was willing to give him. Still, something wasn't quite right, he needed something else. Suddenly he realized exactly what was bothering him and with all the strength he could muster shoved Malfoy away.

"Hey!" the blond cried, "What's the big idea?"

Rather than responding to the indignant question, Harry turned and grabbed Malfoy. Dragging the blond closer, Harry smashed their mouths together in a violent kiss that was more teeth than lip. Shimmying out of his trousers completely, Harry wrapped one leg around Draco while grabbing hold of the stall once again. Using the top of the wall as leverage, Harry hoisted himself up so that they were the right height. Catching on, Draco quickly realigned himself and slammed back into Harry's entrance.

Breaking the kiss, Harry flung his head back and keened out his pleasure. This was so much better, this was what he had needed. The way Draco pinned him with his body against the wall and took him savagely, the way teeth now worried his neck, it was perfect. Even the burn in his arms made it better. He relished the tightening in his gut this time, knew somehow that this was going to be so much better than his past few wanks.

Forcing open glazed emerald eyes, Harry looked down at Draco. The blonde's eyes were closed tight in concentration, a look of sheer bliss on his face. His hair bounced slightly with each movement, yet somehow remained as immaculate as ever. Only a slight sheen of sweat hinted at the exertion that he was using to fuck Harry into the wall. As if sensing the brunette's gaze on him, silver eyes cracked open to gaze up at him. That was all it took, one look into those lust blown eyes and Harry was lost. With a cry Harry came, his orgasm more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced. He was barely aware of the fact that he had moved forward until he tasted the sharp tang of blood, his teeth firmly clamped onto the side of Draco's neck.

Malfoy cried out, whether in pain from the bite or pleasure Harry wasn't sure, and erupted into Harry's passage. The brunet panted heavily as he felt the wet gushing within him, laying his head on Draco's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't help but groan slightly when Draco pulled out, a line of cum running down his leg. Letting go of the top of the stall, Harry slowly lowered himself to the ground and leaned back against the wall. Draco seemed to be just as exhausted as he was since the blond simply leaned against him, panting just as hard.

"You bit me," Malfoy muttered eventually.

Barking out a laugh, Harry tilted his head to get a better view of the blond. "That's all you can think of?" Harry asked, "Not how bloody amazing that was?"

"That goes without saying, Potter," the blond sneered, "I'm a Malfoy, we are the best at everything we do."

"Hmm," Harry murmured, "Of course. We need to get ready for court."

Draco levered himself off the brunet with a groan, stumbling back slightly on wobbly legs and surveying the man in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk at the sizable hickey he'd left on Potter's neck and the freshly shagged look that his horribly mussed hair produced. With a small, indistinguishable sound, Draco pulled out his wand and quickly fixed his appearance before casting one more look at the brunet.

"Well?" he said, one eyebrow raising imperiously.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, running a hand through his hair contentedly and basking in his arousal free post coital bliss.

Rolling his eyes, Draco gestured at Harry's discarded trousers. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Oh," Harry blinked owlishly at him, trying to shake off the sense of peace and completion he was lost in, "Right, court."

Fishing his wand out of his robes, Harry quickly cast the necessary spells to right himself before glancing over at the blond once again. Draco simply gazed back for a moment before huffing and cancelling the privacy charms around the stall. Cracking the door open, the blond found they were still alone and quickly exited, making his way over to the sink to inspect himself in the mirror.

"I hope you realize this changes nothing between us," he said, glancing back at the lethargic looking brunet, "It was just a shag."

"I know that," Harry snapped, something inside him curling unpleasantly at the declaration, "I didn't go into it wanting anything other than a bit of fun. We'll go to court, I'll get you and your family out of trouble, and then you'll go off to marry some pureblood and I'll go off and be the savior of the wizarding world. Nothing changes."

"Good," Draco nodded, "As long as we understand each other."

Harry simply nodded in a distracted manner before checking his appearance in the mirror. Forcing himself not to look at Malfoy again, he exited the bathroom and hurried down the hall to the court room. Part of him wanted to remain and cuddle the blond, but the majority of him was quite adamant that he not let their liaison affect him. Another part was slightly concerned that he wanted to cuddle, but he figured it was just post shagging habits coming to the fore. What really caught his attention that for the first time in over a day he wasn't hard, he actually felt satisfied. Whatever curse or potion that had been effecting him must have finally dissipated, he wouldn't have to go to St. Mungo's after all.

X_x_X_x

Harry had mixed feelings about the outcome of the Malfoy trial. On one hand, he was glad that Draco and Narcissa had only gotten house arrest as their punishment, on the other, he wasn't happy that Lucius also received the same sentence. Draco and Narcissa didn't really have a choice, Lucius did. Still, a part of him was deliriously happy that Draco wouldn't be put into Azkaban and he had no idea why. It ate him up inside to think of the blond locked on that island, the gloom that surrounded it sinking into his soul and destroying him. That he didn't have to worry about that was a great relief.

The fact that he was so relieved was extremely puzzling to him. There was no reason for Harry to feel anything towards the Malfoy heir, their one off shouldn't have changed that. Still, Harry found himself fighting the urge to approach the blond and congratulate him on his relative freedom. Draco hadn't even glanced at him when the sentence was delivered, hadn't acknowledged the role Harry had played in it. Part of him wanted to snarl and demand the recognition that he deserved, to preen and show his worth, but he suppressed it the best he could.

Deciding that he would rather not find out what would happen if he gave into his urge to approach the blond, Harry exited the courtroom without even a backwards glance. Smiling in what he hoped was a convincing manner, Harry made his way through the crowd of reporters waiting outside. The brunet stubbornly refused to answer any of the questions yelled out at him, it wasn't really his place to comment anyway. He'd leave that to the Malfoy's, let them create the image they had to live with. Merlin knew he'd had to live with the image that others created for him far too often, he wasn't about to force that on anyone else if he could help it.

Finally making his way to the Ministry atrium, Harry quickly got into the cue for the Floo. He wasn't horny any longer, something he was abundantly happy about, and decided that he would definitely forgo a trip to St. Mungo's. What would he say to them anyway? That he'd been really horny, but that he was fine now? No, there was no reason to go through that. Still, he didn't feel completely settled. It was as if something was gnawing away at him, a small bit of discontent that he was certain would go away. It most likely had something to do with Lucius getting off so lightly for his crimes.

Flooing home, Harry groaned slightly as he was once again accosted by his house elf. Kreacher practically launched himself at the brunet the moment he stepped out of the floo, small arms wrapping around his legs as the elf stared up at him.

"Kreacher be missing yous," the elf cooed, "Kreacher makes Master's favorites, Kreacher do anything for Master Harry Potter sir."

"Uh," Harry stammered, blanching slightly at the adoring tone the house elf was using, "Thank you, Kreacher. I just need to go clean up and then I'll be right down."

"Kreacher can cleans Masters," the elf exclaimed, leaning forward and licking Harry's leg.

Stumbling backwards out of Kreacher's grasp, Harry stared down at the seemingly entranced elf. "No," he said as soon as Kreacher started forward, pointing one finger at the elf in an accusing manner, "That's alright. Kreacher, I need you to go and make sure the food is perfect. It has to be perfect and you need to pay extra special attention to it and _never_let it out of your sight. Is that clear?"

"Kreacher wills not let Master down," the elf said seriously, his face hardening in concentration.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the elf turned on his heel and marched in the general direction of the kitchen. He definitely didn't want Kreacher anywhere near him right now, he didn't know if he could handle another sponge bath attempt. He was definitely going to have Kreacher checked over for any curses or potions, something was seriously messing with the elf's head. At the very least he had gone completely senile, though Harry had always expected Kreacher to become even more unagreeable when that occurred.

Cautiously going up the stairs, Harry kept a close lookout just in case Kreacher decided that being in his presence was more important than watching the food. Once he'd managed to make it to his room with no interruption, Harry let out a soft sigh. Despite the cleaning charms he'd used after his little tussle with Malfoy, he was feeling decidedly crusty in places he'd rather not. All Harry wanted was a nice soak and a change of clothes, though for some reason he was feeling exceptionally fond of his outer robes. He could make out the faint lingering scent of Draco's cologne on them, something that was strangely calming. Shrugging off the slight sense of unease that caused him, Harry quickly grabbed an extra set of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Setting his things down on the bathroom counter, Harry quickly filled the tub and stripped. Stepping into the steaming water, the brunet sighed happily, laying back and letting the heat soak into his muscles. For the first time in months he felt relatively content, his muscles languid and mind at ease. The only thing that was bothering him was a small sense of yearning, as if something was missing that would make the moment perfect. Concentrating on that small feeling, Harry realized that something was indeed missing, but he couldn't figure out what. He wanted whatever it was, wanted it with him, wanted to hold it and cherish it. The realization that he didn't have it, that whatever it was would never be his fully was like a punch in the gut.

Slowly letting himself sink further in the water until only his nose and eyes were above the water, Harry tried to squash the blooming sense of despair that threatened to over take him. Yet, he couldn't. He would never have the one thing he wanted most. He didn't even know what it was that he wanted most, there was no way for him to fix the situation. Without even realizing it, Harry began to whine lowly in the back of his throat, his new found anguish demanding some form of recognition.

"Master needs help?" a croaking coo asked.

Yelping loudly, Harry flailed in the tub, wide emerald eyes turning towards the overly attentive house elf staring at him from the doorway as water splashed onto the floor.

"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought I told you to watch the food!"

"Kreacher must takes care of Master Harry Potter," the elf said, "Kreacher needs to watches him, make sure Masters be happy. Kreacher makes Masters happy."

Harry sputtered incoherently as the elf approached him, a sponge in one hand and a maniacal glint in his eyes.

X_x_X_x

Harry curled up on the couch in his sitting room, staring morosely into the fire. The sense of anguish that he'd experienced earlier hadn't lessened at all. If anything it seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment. He felt horribly alone, abandoned and worthless. Kreacher had only made it worse with his attempts at affection earlier. Harry was just about to curl up tighter and try to sleep when the Floo flared to life, the green flames catching his attention and a brief sense of hope filling him. He deflated when Hermione stepped out of the flames rather than, well he didn't know who he wanted to show up, but it wasn't her.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face paling slightly as she took in the extremely disheveled appearance of her friend, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered, sinking back down into the couch.

"Are you sick?" the bushy haired witch asked, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry snapped, smacking her hand away. The contact from his friend felt wrong somehow, he didn't want her touching him.

"You are not fine," Hermione said, "You look like you had a fight with a hippogriff and lost. You didn't look anything like that this morning at the trial."

Harry just hummed noncommittally, turning over so his back was to his friend as he curled up tighter. He didn't want her around, he just wanted to wallow in his despair alone. He heard Hermione huff indignantly and was about to turn and snap at her to leave when his stomach growled loudly.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Dunno," Harry said, "Last night maybe. Doesn't matter, don't want to eat anyway."

The witch just sighed heavily behind him. "Kreacher, could you come here please?"

"He won't come," Harry said, "I had to knock him out earlier."

"What?"

"He kept trying to give me a sponge bath, I think he's gone completely barmy."

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat. Get up, let's go to the kitchen."

Rather than replying, Harry just curled up tighter. He didn't want food, he didn't feel like he deserved it right now. Whatever he was longing for didn't want him, had abandoned him, he wasn't worthy enough. If he wasn't good enough he shouldn't eat, he should just fade away without a fuss.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice had taken on a worried edge, "Harry speak to me."

"Just go away Mione," Harry said, his voice catching slightly, "Just leave me alone."

"Harry you seem really sick... Come on, let's get you to bed, the couch is no place for you to sleep."

"No," the brunet said petulantly, "I have to stay by the Floo."

"Why?" Hermione asked, clearly puzzled, "What does the Floo have to do with anything?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry muttered, "I just have to stay right here, just in case."

"Harry, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong, do I need to get a Healer?"

"No, just let me sleep."

Hermione backed away from the motionless brunet, her mouth turned down in a worried frown. Deciding to give him some time, she conjured a blanket to drape over her friend before heading towards the kitchen, intent on making some soup for when Harry got up and was ready to eat. Listening to her receding footsteps, Harry turned back around to stare at the fire once again. He wasn't sure why he felt such a compulsion to stay there, but he knew he had to, just in case what he longed for came through.

X_x_X_x

Harry pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to drown out Mrs. Weasley's worried muttering. If he had the energy he would have berated Hermione for getting the Weasley matriarch, but at the moment he couldn't find any. He knew his friend was worried, she'd been trying to get him off the couch for the past two days, all the while forcing him to eat. He supposed his absolute refusal to eat anymore was what brought this on, but he was still rather annoyed that his friend had tattled on him.

Harry moaned in protest when the blanket was stripped away, one hand raising partially to follow it before dropping back down. "I'm fine," he muttered, curling further into himself.

"You are most certainly not," Molly said, "Now hold still while I check you over."

If Harry could have found the will to roll his eyes he would have, but at the moment he just didn't care. What he longed for hadn't come back to him, for two days he'd held a vigil in front of the fire place, never sleeping as he awaited it. If he'd known what it was he might have been able to go to it, but as it stood he simply had to wait. Letting his eyes fall closed, Harry listened absently to Molly cast her spells.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Hermione murmured off to the side, "I can't find any illness that matches his symptoms. I've gone through the library, but nothing seems to match. He won't eat or drink, he's obsessed with the Floo, and he barely reacts to anything I do anymore."

"He doesn't seem cursed," Molly said, an edge of worry creeping into her voice, "And there's no sign of any of the illnesses I know how to check for either. Perhaps we should take him into St. Mungo's to be checked over?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes snapping open as he sat bolt upright, "I can't leave! I have to stay by the Floo!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione soothed, her hands coming up in a placating gesture, "You need to see a Healer, something is seriously wrong with you."

"I'm not leaving," Harry hissed, "I can't."

"Harry," Molly started, only to be interrupted as the Floo flared to life.

Harry sat up expectantly, only to slump in defeat as Ron stepped out and began to dust the soot from his robes. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the absolute despair eating him up. With a strange, almost bird like wail, Harry let himself fall back onto the couch, eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. He was distantly aware of worried voices, but it didn't matter anymore, he was alone, he would never be complete ever again. Curling up on himself once again, Harry let his mind go utterly blank and his magic wrap around him.

"Oh Merlin," Mrs. Weasley murmured, "We have to get him to St. Mungo's now!"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking between her still friend and the older witch, "Why now?"

"He's going into magical shock," Molly said, ignoring the gasp from her son, "His magic will destabilize and kill him if something isn't done immediately."

Gasping as the gravity of the situation hit her, Hermione moved forward to take hold of Harry, only to be thrown back as his magic lashed out. Falling to the ground, Hermione looked towards Molly for guidance.

"Ronald, grab that blanket and help me get Harry onto it. If we can't touch him then we'll have to carry him some other way," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes hardening.

"Right Mum," Ron said.

With some careful maneuvering and more than a few violent falls as Harry's magic tried to keep them away, the group managed to get the unconscious brunet onto the blanket. Wrapping him in the fabric so only his head was visible, Ron picked Harry up before Apparating to St. Mungo's, Hermione and Molly right behind him.

"We need help here!" Ron called as soon as he landed in the hospital waiting room.

A young Healer immediately rushed forward, his wand at the ready. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"He's gone into magical shock," Molly said from behind her son, "We don't know what caused it, he was just lying on the couch. His magic won't let anyone make skin contact either."

Conjuring a stretcher, the Healer motioned for Ron to deposit his friend. "Merlin," the young man breathed, "That's Harry Potter."

"It doesn't matter who he is!" Hermione exclaimed, "Help him!"

"Right," the Healer said, his tone becoming professional once again, "Please have a seat and we'll do everything we can."

Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley watched as Harry was hurried away, a group of Healers forming around him as he disappeared through a set of double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt #:<strong> 28 .  
><strong>Rating:<strong> strong NC17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> About 35K.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking, and since he's wanted Harry for a long time he's happy to offer to "scratch the itch" for him. Since neither realizes that Harry's a Veela who's just come into his inheritance, they also don't realize they've just bonded by having sex - until the distance nearly kills them both when they part ways afterward. Now they've got to live together while they figure out how to undo the bond...

**Warning(s):** a lot of sex, some on the rougher side but all consensual, bonding, mild D/s concepts, mild violence, sexual harassment, dirty talking Draco, mention of mpreg but none present, mentions of past abuse*

**Beta:** A huge thank you to **niteshine**.

**Note** Written for Valentine Veela fest on livejournal.

Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

X_x_X_x

Hermione sat on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, ringing her hands as she watched Ron pace back and forth and Molly Weasley interrogate the receptionist for the third time. They hadn't heard a word about Harry since he'd been taken away over three hours ago and no one seemed to be able to tell them anything. Magical shock was serious and in some cases irreversible. It required a magical injury of some kind to trigger it, no illness or bad mood would cause it. Whatever had happened to Harry had to have been huge and what she had thought was just an illness had actually been the initial stage. Hermione surged to her feet when she saw the young Healer from earlier come back into the waiting room, the small sense of hope she had falling away at the grim look on his face.

"Hello," the Healer said as the group immediately encircled him, "I'm Healer Smith. I need to speak to you all in private about your friend."

The group exchanged worried glances before following Smith back through the double doors and down a series of halls. Healer Smith was a rather good looking man, though his features were now twisted in worry and his soft brown eyes darkened. His rusty red hair was disheveled, as if he had recently been in a fight of some kind. Hermione supposed he may have been if Harry's magic had lashed out at him. Coming to a stop in front of a door, Smith motioned for the group to enter. Inside Harry lay in a hospital bed, his eyes closed and a shimmering shield hovering over him.

"We've managed to stabilize him temporarily," Smith said as he closed the door behind him, "It would have been easier had you informed us of his condition when you arrived, but he'll survive for a while."

"What condition?" Molly asked as she made her way to the boy she thought of as a son.

"That he's a Veela," Smith said, frowning disapprovingly.

"Harry's not a Veela," Ron said.

"I assure you, he is," the Healer said, "It took a while to figure that out, but he is most definitely a newly awakened Veela."

"We had no idea," Hermione breathed, her eyes fixed on her friend laying motionless in the hospital bed, "How could this have happened? Neither of his parents were Veela."

"You didn't know?" Smith asked, "Well...it doesn't matter. He is a Veela, a trait he most likely inherited from his father since the older pureblood lines tend to have creature blood. It's not uncommon for them to hide it, so that could be the case. I suppose that you won't know the answer to my next question since you didn't know he was a Veela to begin with..."

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"The reason he went into magical shock is because he was separated from his mate. We need to find out who his mate is and reunite them for him to survive. If they aren't, both will die."

"I thought that destined mate thing was a myth," Hermione said, frowning as she tried to remember what she'd read about Veela in the past.

"It is," Smith assured her, "But Veela do mate for life, they simply choose who rather than being destined to be with someone. Do you know who was the last person Mr. Potter had sexual relations with? Whoever it is, he has bonded with them."

Ron and Hermione shared a blank look before shaking their heads. "I didn't even know he was seeing anyone," Hermione said, her eyes drifting back to her friend.

"Don't suppose it's Ginny, do you?" Ron asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"No," Molly said, "Ginny is perfectly healthy. Wouldn't she be suffering the same symptoms as Harry if she was his mate?"

"Somewhat," Healer Smith said, "She would suffer stomach pains, loss of appetite, disorientation, and then fall unconscious as she went into magical shock. If she hasn't been sick then it's highly unlikely that she's his mate."

The group looked down at Harry, a sense of helplessness overcoming them. "I have to ask you to think about this," Smith said, "We must find out who his mate is within the next few days."

Turning his back on the group, Healer Smith turned his back on the group and opened the door to leave, pausing as a stretcher was rushed past him. The young man almost jumped out of his skin at the screech that emitted from the bed behind him. Spinning around, Smith was able to catch a glimpse of black wings and a beak before he fell to the floor, an enraged feral Veela sailing over him.

"Security!" Smith yelled, "Code V! Repeat, Code V!"

Ron, Hermione, and Molly rushed out of the door just in time to watch as half a dozen stunners hit Harry from all directions, dropping him to the floor. He'd managed to make it half way down the hall before being brought down, his wings sticking out at odd angles as he fell in a heap. The group watched as a group of orderlies collected Harry from the floor and moved him back into his room. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands as she watched them strap Harry to the bed and reinforce the restraints with magic.

"This is worse than I expected," Healer Smith murmured, "If he's gone feral there's little we can do."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, "That he's feral?"

"It rarely occurs, but sometimes when a Veela is separated from their mate directly after the bonding and is stabilized before they can die they will go feral," Smith explained, "They completely lose their human mind and their Veela instincts take over. There is nothing that will stop them from reaching their mate when that occurs, but if simply allowed to search for them then they will kill anyone who gets in their way. It doesn't matter if the person is actually in their way or simply present, the Veela will see them as a threat to their mate. Had we known that Mr. Potter had not spent any time with his mate since their bonding we would have restrained him to begin with."

"What do you mean by not spending time with them?" Molly asked, "Not having a date?"

"No," Smith said, "I mean that as soon as they completed the bonding they parted ways. If Mr. Potter didn't know that he was a Veela then it's possible he had an one off with someone and just went his own way as soon as it was done. He would have bonded to them and then immediately attempted to sever that bond, resulting in his current state. It rarely ever occurs, most Veela know what they are before coming into their inheritance so they can take steps to prevent this from happening. It would also explain a rapid decline, breaking the bond before it's fully formed would send him into shock much more quickly."

"Harry would never do that," Molly said indignantly, "He's a good boy!"

Smith smiled tightly before nodding slightly. "Be that as it may, we still need to find his mate as soon as possible. Please, consider who Mr. Potter may have had a relationship with, even if it was only a brief one."

X_x_X_x

Harry stirred slowly, his senses clouded. He could smell it, the sweetness of his mate, so close. It wasn't close enough, he had to find them, had to find his precious, perfect mate. Everything depended on that. When he tried to move his arms he found he couldn't, he was trapped.

Emerald eyes snapping open, Harry looked down at the bonds holding him in place and twittered angrily at them. He needed to get to his mate, needed to fix the damage that had been done. He tried to use his wings to break free, but found that they were pinned under his body. Screeching his indignation to the world, Harry watched a figure approach him. Snapping his beak in warning, Harry tried to thrash his way out of his bonds.

The figure murmured something, but it didn't matter, he had to get free. He had to find his mate. They were so close, he wouldn't be denied. More figures approached him, this time wielding sticks like weapons. Harry hissed a warning and tried to lash out at them. The figures said something and there was a flash of light, then darkness.

The next time Harry awoke he held still and listened to his surroundings. It was quiet, perhaps the earlier figures were gone. Opening his eyes cautiously, Harry saw that it was now darker than it had been before. Glancing around, Harry saw one of the figures from earlier, this times curled up in a chair to the side of the room. It wasn't moving and appeared to be asleep. That was good, it wouldn't interfere this time.

Cautiously, Harry pulled at his restraints, suppressing a hiss when they didn't give. Glancing back over at the sleeping figure to make sure they hadn't stirred, he concentrated on the magic he could feel within himself. It was volatile, nearly unusable without his mate there to center him, but Harry was able to muster enough of it to vanish the bond on one of his wrists. Once again checking to make sure no one would attack him, Harry used his claws to slice through the rest of the restraints.

Getting cautiously to his feet, Harry stretched out his wings to work out the kinks that having them pinned had caused, the glossy black feathers bristling before falling flat. Tucking his wings against his back, Harry made his way to the door only to pause. Last time those figures had hurt him with their sticks when he left the room, he'd need to be more careful if he was going to find his mate. Pushing open the door slowly, Harry saw that the lights had been dimmed in the corridor as well and that there was only one figure present. He watched through narrowed eyes as it picked up a board and seemed to look it over before moving away from him and entering a different room.

Quickly exiting his room, Harry began to follow the scent of his mate, moving as quickly as he could. If any of those figures got in his way he'd slice them with his claws before they could get out their sticks, he wouldn't let them stand between him and his mate. He turned down a different hall, the scent of his mate becoming much more powerful. Following the heavenly sweetness of that scent, Harry found himself in front of a closed door. When he tried to open it he found it locked.

Harry reared back from the door in shock. Someone had imprisoned his mate! Someone was keeping them apart on purpose! When he found them he'd slit their throat and let them bleed out, but for now, he needed to save his mate. Mustering all the strength he could, Harry threw himself at the door, twittering his satisfaction when it came off its hinges. He barely noticed the alarm that went off as the door fell to the ground, his attention completely focused on the figure lying prone in the hospital bed before him.

Crossing the room, Harry climbed into the bed, his wings coming up to wrap around the pale form of his mate. Retracting his claws, Harry brushed a hand through silky blond hair before taking his mate into his arms. Letting his eyes fall shut, the Veela let his magic reach out and envelope the blond, purring as he felt magic wrap around him as well.

X_x_X_x

Hermione jumped badly when an alarm went off down the hall, her eyes moving to the open door briefly before she turned to see if the sound had disturbed Harry. Gasping, she shot to her feet when she saw the empty bed and sliced restraints. Running out into the hall, Hermione was nearly bowled over by an orderly.

"Harry's gone!" she yelled at the man.

The orderly blanched, his eyes flicking from the empty room and back towards the direction the alarm was coming from. Giving Hermione an apologetic smile, he ran off towards the alarm, an irate witch close on his heels. As Hermione rounded the corner she saw a group formed around a broken doorway, no one making any move to enter.

"Miss," a nurse said, "You'll need to stay away, we have a security situation on our hands right now."

"Harry's missing!" Hermione repeated, "He's still feral and-"

"We know," the nurse interrupted, "And we've found him. That's why you can't come over here, we can't disturb him at this time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded, trying to see over the group as someone repaired the door. Unfortunately the door was fixed before she got a glimpse of what was inside and as she watched several locking charms were cast as well as a few wards.

"Miss, Mr. Potter will be fine, you can leave now," the nurse said, attempting to herd her away, "A Healer will speak with you and the rest of Mr. Potter's emergency contacts later today."

Hermione sputtered indignantly as she was forced away from the room. She could only hope that whatever was happening, it was good.

X_x_X_x

Draco groaned softly as he finally regained consciousness. He felt like he had died and been brought back, though considering how he felt before it was quite the improvement. His head was pounding, his muscles felt as if they had recently been lit on fire, and he was far too hot for comfort, but at least his stomach was more settled and the world had stopped spinning. This he could live with, he just needed to get out from under his blanket and take a headache reliever.

Opening his eyes, the blond was met by a wall of black feathers. Yelping, Draco attempted to push the feathers away. Immediately an agitated twittering sounded behind him and he felt something tighten around his waist. Turning his head, Draco couldn't suppress a scream at the sight that met him.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice called from behind the feathers as the creature holding him twittered again, "Please remain calm and still. My name is Healer Smith and I'll be helping you with this situation. I'm afraid Mr. Potter won't relinquish you or return to his human form until his magic settles in a few days. It would be best to keep his as calm as possible so that he doesn't see any of the Healers as threats. Do you have any questions I can answer for you?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco demanded, eyes fixated on the large, sharp beak that was apparently attached to Potter.

"Ah, well Mr. Malfoy, it would seem that you are Mr. Potter's mate. It would certainly explain why you had to be separated, what with your house arrest and all, but you two really should have told someone you'd bonded before you both nearly died."

"What do you mean I'm his mate?" Draco spat.

Harry twittered again, shifting until he was crouched over the blond with his wings still encasing him. Lifting his head, Harry stared at the Healer who was hovering by the door and hissed deeply before clacking his beak, his warning clear.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Healer said, "I must ask you to calm down before Mr. Potter attacks. If you didn't know you are his mate then I should explain. Mr. Potter recently came into his Veela inheritance, it would seem that the two of you have bonded without realizing it. Had Mr. Potter not managed to break into your room you would most likely have died as you weren't presenting the classic symptoms of a mate, but rather of a curse victim. Mr. Potter is currently feral and until the time that his instincts have been assured that you won't leave him again he will remain as such. It will help speed the process along if you are as friendly to him as possible and remain calm. If you don't try to escape he will revert to his human mind faster, though you should know that you can put a stop to anything he does fairly easily, so do not feel pressured into anything."

"What do you mean, anything he starts?" Draco asked as Harry hissed at the Healer once again.

"He will attempt to reassert your bond," the Healer said, "Every Veela does this in a different manner, so we can't be certain how he will. If it turns sexual you have every right to stop it."

"Sexual?" the blond yelled before wincing at the screech that Harry made.

Smith backed up quickly as Harry finally got off Draco and started advancing towards him, wings extended on either side of him and claws at the ready. "Please remain calm!" the Healer yelled, "I'll leave you alone now."

Harry hissed as the door was slammed closed, the sound of locking spells echoing through the room. Hissing at the door one last time, Harry turned back towards the clearly agitated blond. Crawling back into the bed, the brunet attempted to wrap his wings around him again.

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" Draco snapped, batting the wings away, "I will not be subjected to any of your advances. You can get off and sit over there."

Harry glanced where the blond was pointing briefly before twittering angrily. In a move so fast Draco could barely follow it, Harry had him pinned to the bed and wrapped in his wings once again. He was about to yell his indignation when the brunet began to coo and nuzzle into his neck, the lethal looking beak brushing against the bite mark Harry had left. Suddenly feeling very drowsy, Draco let the Veela rearrange him on the bed so they were spooning once again.

"Bloody wanker," Draco muttered, "Using your charms against me. Once you're Potter again I'll make you pay for this, just watch."

Harry simply continued to coo contentedly before he began to groom Draco's hair. The blond endured an overly cuddly Potter for almost an hour before the door opened once again. Lifting one wing slightly, Harry glanced over at the Healer standing there once again. Draco was rather relieved to see Smith, but Harry growled softly at the intrusion.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you have managed to get Mr. Potter to calm down somewhat," Smith smiled benignly at the pair.

"Bloody prat calmed himself down," Draco muttered, glaring at the brunet briefly.

"Ah, well, be that as it may, I believe we can continue our earlier conversation. As I was saying, Mr. Potter will attempt to reestablish the bond between the two of you. This may turn sexual, but you have every right to refuse in that case and he will listen to you. You can not completely deny him contact as you also need it to survive at this point. Eventually you will feel the urge to reestablish the bond should you completely deny him. While he is still feral, Mr. Potter and yourself must remain in this room. There is a bathroom through that door and all meals will be delivered to you. Should you need any assistance simply ring the bell on your bedside table."

"What if I can't reach the bell?" Draco asked, eyes flicking to the brunet who was wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't move.

"Then simply say Code V and it will trigger an alarm to alert a nurse. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes," the blond sneered, ignoring the coo that Harry made in response, "How do we break this bond? I want to be free of this as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Healer Smith said, his eyebrows rising in concern, "The bond has changed your magical core and is irreversible. Veela mate for life and their very magic makes it impossible for the bond to be destroyed or transferred."

"You mean if he dies I die?" Draco exclaimed in concern.

"For the time being, yes," Smith said, "But it's not a permanent situation. Once the bond is fully formed and stable your lives won't be tied to each other. Mr. Potter would likely go into decline should that happen, but neither of you would outright die because of the loss. Once the bond is stable you'll also be able to go longer periods of time without having to be in each other's presence."

"So as soon as this bond is reestablished, we'll be able to get away from each other?"

The Healer frowned deeply at that. "Mr. Malfoy, the bond being reestablished doesn't fully form or stabilize it. It simply gets you both out of danger. Only once you two have emotionally bonded will it be stable enough for you to go more than a few hours without each other. Even once it is stable you wouldn't be able to go more than two weeks without the other before falling ill, though it will no longer kill you."

Draco frowned at that, his eyes moving back to Harry who seemed to preen under his attention. He wasn't going to stay tied to the bloody Boy-Who-Lived if he could help it, there had to be a way to break the bond that wasn't lethal. Surely that mudblood Granger would help him as well, she could hardly be thrilled about this. He'd find a way, he wouldn't have his future and the Malfoy name ruined by this.

"I am famished," Draco announced, eyes moving back to the Healer.

"Of course," Smith said, a smile touching his lips once he saw that the blond wasn't going to throw a fit, "I'm glad to hear that. You haven't eaten in nearly five days now, so I would advise you to take it slow or you may vomit. I'll have some food sent in right away though. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sneered slightly at the Healer's back before settling himself more comfortably into the hospital bed, doing his best to ignore the fact that Harry cuddled in closer. He was going to flay the bastard once he no longer had a beak and claws. How could he have been so stupid as to agree to have sex right after coming into his inheritance? Bloody bastard must have wanted to bond. Well, Draco would just make his life miserable until they figured out how to reverse it.

A few minutes later the door cracked open again and a nurse appeared briefly to deposit a large covered tray. Rather than actually entering the room or putting the tray in a convenient place, she took only a few steps into the room, stopping once Harry shifted to stare at her, then placed the tray on the ground and left. Draco frowned as the locks sounded once again and was about to call her back and demand actual service when he was abruptly released. Harry stood and made his way over to the tray, circling it a few times under Draco's incredulous gaze. Glancing back at the blond as if to make sure that he wasn't going to suddenly spring up from the bed, Harry carefully removed the tray cover.

Draco moaned in appreciation at the smell that suddenly assaulted his nose. It wasn't even particularly delicious smelling, but after several days of nothing but water it was heavenly. Harry cocked his head slightly at the sound, but didn't seem disturbed by it. Daintily picking the tray up with his clawed hands, Potter brought the food over to the bed. With a bit of maneuvering, the brunet managed to get into the bed without spilling any of the tray's contents. The food itself was minimal, simply soup and bread, but it seemed like a feast to Draco. Reaching out for one of the dinner rolls, Malfoy jumped when his hand was batted away.

"What's the big idea, Potter?" Draco snapped.

Harry made the soothing cooing noise again before picking up the roll himself and breaking off a bit. Slowly his hand came up and moved towards Draco's face, his eyes cautious as if he expected to be denied at any moment.

It took a moment for the blond to realize what the Veela was doing, but when he did he barely suppressed a sneer. "You want to feed me?" he asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, his eyes lighting up as he moved the bit of roll closer to Draco's mouth expectantly. The blond eyed him for a moment before sighing and opening his mouth to accept the bit of food. If he hadn't been so hungry he may have put up a fight over it, but right now he just wanted something in his stomach. Once he got his strength back he'd make sure to put Potter in his place. Though if this was how Veela acted towards their mates all the time he may be able to turn this into an advantage. Having Potter wait on him hand and foot until he was able to get rid of the bond and move on with his life may be amusing. He'd have to have some fun with it while it lasted. If nothing else he was sure he could rub Potter's nose in it once he was back to his right mind, if the idiot even had a right mind.

Draco was rather smug as he allowed Potter to hand feed him the rest of his meal. He made sure he got the largest portion, eating almost two thirds of the food they'd been given before finally admitting that he was full. He didn't bother to offer to feed Potter in return, instead lounging back against the pillows in a disinterested manner. Draco noticed the way that the Veela's shoulders slumped when he did that, but he couldn't bring himself to care. If Potter wanted affection he should have chosen a mate who actually wanted more than a quick shag.

While Potter ate his food and sulked, Draco took a moment to actually inspect the room he was in. He noted absently that someone had changed him into a hospital gown, but was relieved that they had left his trousers on. The last thing he wanted was to give Potter a show every time he turned his back on him. The room itself was almost completely bare, only the bed, one chair, and the bedside table as furnishings. There were no windows, but two doors, the exit and the bathroom. Looking over at the bathroom door, Draco was reminded that he hadn't used the loo in who knew how long. His bladder suddenly feeling much more pressing than it had a moment earlier, the blond levered himself out of bed and stood on wobbly legs. Draco had only a moment to appreciate being upright again before he was swept off his feet by an agitated Veela.

"Put me down this instant!" Draco demanded, flailing against Harry's hold and receiving only an angry twitter in return, "Put me down or I will pee all over you, Potter!"

Green eyes lit up in understanding and Harry quickly strode towards the bathroom door, easily holding Draco in one arm as he opened it. The blond found himself being set down in front of the toilet, but Harry only took a few steps back and stared at him expectantly.

"Out," Draco said, pointing at the open door. When Harry only tilted his head in response, the blond scowled. "I know you can understand me," Draco hissed, "You damn well understood I have to pee. Now get out."

Harry seemed to puff up slightly before he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and spun him around to face the toilet. The blond let out an indignant squawk before squeaking as clawed hands grabbed the edge of his hospital gown and pulled it up. His hands moved down to grab Harry's wrists when he made to remove his pants as well.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded as he tried to twist away.

Harry just cooed soothingly at him and nuzzled the side of his neck before tilting his head towards the toilet.

"You are NOT helping me pee!" Malfoy yelled, finally managing to get the brunet to let go of his pants, "I will not be a part of your weird fetishes!"

Harry huffed slightly but backed away none the less. He did not leave the room though, instead taking only a few steps back and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the blond. Draco couldn't help but squirm slightly under his gaze, he really had to relieve himself, but he refused to do so while someone watched.

"Leave!" Draco commanded again, Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. "At least turn around," he whined.

Huffing again, Harry turned his back on the blond. Draco noticed absently that Potter's feathers were standing on end, but he didn't contemplate it as he turned towards the toilet and finally relieved the pressure in his bladder. Sighing in relief, Draco flushed the toilet and tucked himself away. He was about to turn back around when he was swept off his feet once again. Harry nuzzled the side of his face before moving over to the sink and standing patiently.

"Put me down!" Draco demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. Harry just stared at him for a moment before tilting his head at the sink. "You want me to wash my hands while you hold me?" Draco asked incredulously, "Are you mental?"

When all he got was a blank stare, Malfoy sighed and eventually complied. Draco huffed as he was carried back into the the main room and carefully tucked back into bed. Harry stepped back to survey the blond and was obviously pleased with what he found despite the scowl he received. With a nod the Veela climbed into bed as well, pulling the tray of food into his lap. Glancing over at Draco as if to make sure he hadn't attempted to get out of bed, Harry started eating once again. The blond was fascinated and slightly disturbed by the way the brunet ate. His beak seemed to make it more difficult for him to drink, forcing the Veela to tip his head back to pour what remained of the soup down his throat. The bread seemed easier for him, he'd simply tear off bits of the rolls and toss it into his open mouth. He didn't chew either, simply swallowing whatever he put in his mouth.

An odd thought flashed through Draco's mind when he saw Harry swallow a particularly large bit of roll without gagging. He couldn't help but wonder if the lack of gag reflex was a normal occurrence for the brunet or something that only occurred in his Veela form. He found himself wanting to test it, wanting to hold Potter's hair in his fist as he thrust deep into a welcome and open throat. He could imagine so clearly the way Potter's eyes would be glazed over in lust as he enthusiastically received everything Draco had to give him. Coughing slightly, Draco shifted his gaze away from the Veela and placed his hands over his lap in an attempt to hide his growing arousal. He wasn't going to show the idiot how he was effected by his presence, he didn't want to encourage anything.

A soft, purring coo sounded in his ear and Draco tilted his head to stare into emerald eyes that were suddenly inches from his face. Startling badly, the blond watched as Harry cocked his head slightly before his gaze flickered down to Draco's hands. Draco could almost swear that the Veela actually smirked despite the beak before he suddenly found himself flat on his back with Potter hovering above him, his wings flared out behind him and a silvery aura emanating from him.

"Get off of me!" Draco yelled, eyes wide and slightly wild as he felt the effects of the Veela allure start to wash over him.

Harry paused for a moment before he seemed to deflate, his wings sagging down around his sides and he rolled away from the blond. Draco breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a squeak when Potter cuddled up to his side, throwing a wing over Draco as he nuzzled into his neck. Once again the blond felt the strange calm wash over him as that dangerous beak brushed against the bite mark on his neck. Going limp, Draco grumbled half heartedly even as he allowed himself to be rearranged so that they were spooning together, only the thin hospital blanket separating their bodies.

X_x_X_x

Hermione hovered beside Mrs. Weasley, radiating worry as she watched Ron and George pace in front of her. It had been nearly two days since Harry had vanished into the locked room and they still hadn't heard anything about what had happened. From her own research she could only assume that Harry had managed to find his mate, but the hospital staff refused to give her any information. They kept saying that until all necessary parties were available they wouldn't be able to discuss the case. She desperately hoped that Harry had gotten to his mate. If he was still alone then there was little chance of him recovering and the meeting that the Healers had called today was likely to inform them of his death. She didn't know if she could stand to lose Harry, not after losing so many people in the war. Hermione had just started to wring her hands when the door opened, Healer Smith entering. She was about to question him when three more figures entered, one Auror and two platinum blonds.

"What are they doing here?" Ron spat, pointing at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy accusingly.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Weasley," Healer Smith said, motioning towards the empty chairs lining the wall.

"I feel I must ask why they are here as well," Lucius asked, sneering at the Weasley's as he took a seat as far from them as possible, Narcissa sitting calmly at his side.

"Ah, yes," Smith started, "Well, if we could just get some privacy I will tell you." The Auror nodded slightly to him then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "The reason you are all here is very simple, you are each the emergency contacts of either Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy is Mr. Potter's mate. The pair have been quarantined for the past two days as Mr. Potter calms down and their bond is re-established. We couldn't inform you until all parties were present due to hospital regulations. Now, this situation creates some-"

"Wait a minute," Lucius interrupted, the first of the group to get over their shell shock, "Did you say that my son is mated to Potter?"

"Yes, it would seem Mr. Potter is a Veela and that your son bonded to him."

"Impossible," Malfoy sneered, "My son would never allow himself to be tied to the likes of Potter. Clearly he's scheming to get into a pureblood family and-"

"Lucius," Narcissa interrupted, her smile bitingly sweet, "You know a Veela can't form a false bond." Giving her husband a quelling look she turned to the Weasley's, idly taking in the fact that Molly and Ron had turned a lovely shade of red. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the family," Narcissa said gratuitously, "I know how important you are to Potter, practically his family and now ours."

"Cissy," Lucius hissed, "You cannot tell me that you are supporting this."

"Lucius, our baby boy is as good as married, to a powerful magical creature as well. Of course I'm supporting this. Molly dear," Narcissa said, ignoring her sputtering husband, "I would love if you'd help me plan our boys' bonding ceremony."

Molly appeared to flounder for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes," the redhead finally said, "That would be lovely."

"We can't actually be going along with this!" Ron erupted, "There has to be something we can do!"

"I'm afraid a Veela mating bond cannot be broken," Healer Smith said, "Any attempts will kill both of them, even after the bond has fully formed. Until the bond is fully formed they will need to remain close to each other or they will start to decline again. Once the bond is complete they can spend more time apart, though I doubt they will want to. I've already explained the situation to Mr. Malfoy and will explain it to Mr. Potter once he comes out of his feral state."

"I cannot simply sit by and allow my son to be tied to someone as lowly as Potter," Lucius hissed, "I will not rest until this bond is broken and he is-AH!"

The blond aristocrat yelled and grabbed his side as he turned to glare at his wife who was glaring right back. "You will not ruin my baby's happiness again!" she hissed, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

Paling dramatically, Lucius nodded mutely before sitting back in his chair and looking around innocently.

X_x_X_x

Harry awoke feeling utterly content. Cuddling into the warm body in front of him he couldn't think of a place he would rather be at that very moment. He felt complete for the first time in his life, a hole he hadn't even realized was there finally filled. As his mind slowly began to actually process that he was awake, Harry realized there shouldn't be a body in his arms, that he most definitely did not usually have a bed mate. Opening his eyes, Harry stared dumbly at the mass of pale blond hair in front of his face. Sitting up, the brunet took a moment to register that it was Malfoy he had been cuddling up to quite contentedly only moments before.

"The hell?" Harry muttered, looking around and finally realizing that he was in a hospital room, "What happened?"

"You couldn't keep it in your bloody pants you fucking idiot!" Draco snarled, causing Harry to look down at him in surprise, "Now I'm tied to you until I can figure out a way to free myself."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, slipping out of bed at the hostile look he received from the blond. Glancing around, Harry was unable to find his glasses, something that didn't make him feel very safe considering the clear anger emanating from Draco.

"You're a bloody Veela!" Malfoy hissed, "You're a bloody Veela who accepted a shag in a bathroom and bonded to me! We almost died because you couldn't control yourself. Was that your plan all along, Potter? To tie yourself to me without my consent? Always wanted to be part of the upper class didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, backing away as Draco got out of bed and started to advance on him, "I'm not a Veela!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Malfoy spat, "I've had to deal with your feral arse for the past two days! You were in full Veela mode and would not leave me alone! You're far to cuddly for my tastes Potter, I'll be glad to be free of you."

Harry didn't know why he did it, but in a second he was across the room, his lips firmly attached to Draco's. The blond responded enthusiastically, his hands coming up to tangle in Harry's hair and yank harshly. The pair crashed to the ground, Draco on top. The blond reared back to stare down at a slightly dazed looking Potter before snarling. Tugging off his hospital gown, Draco tugged his already aching erection out of his pants, fully intent on wanking himself off and coming on Potter's face. It seemed Harry had other ideas as he surged forward to take Draco into his mouth.

Moaning loudly, Draco fisted Harry's unruly black locks as he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. He hissed slightly as the cool tile bit into his back, but quickly forgot about it as he found that the lack of gag reflex was not only present in Harry's Veela form. He practically screamed as the brunet took him to the root and sucked harshly, his callused hands gripping Draco's arse. Tightening his grip on Potter's hair, Draco thrust forward as hard as he could, relishing in the surprised noise that the brunet made.

Harry let the blond thrust into his mouth, his mind seemingly a thousand miles away. All he wanted was for Draco to come, to swallow everything that the blond had to offer. It was as if his entire being was focused on that one objective, his very magic screaming for it. He didn't even notice the way their magic was swirling around them, all he could think about was giving Draco as much pleasure as possible.

Draco came with a shriek, his seed shooting down Harry's receptive throat. The blond fell limp and stared up at the ceiling as Harry crawled up to lie beside him, panting harshly. "What the fuck just happened?" Harry eventually asked.

"Fuck you," Draco sneered, clearly not interested in actually talking, "Go ring the bell on the table and bugger off."

Harry glared half heartedly at the blond as he struggled to his feet. He watched as Draco tucked himself away, but when he made no other move to stand finally looked around. Finding only a bedside table, Harry stumbled over to it and grabbed the bell sitting on it. Ringing it once, Harry cast it aside and sat on the bed. He watched as Draco finally sat up and grabbed his previously discarded hospital gown before his attention was diverted by the door opening.

"Oh," the nurse standing there said, "You're back then Mr. Potter. I'll let the Healer know right away."

Harry eyed the now closed door wearily before turning his attention back to Draco. The blond had finally pulled himself completely off the floor and was getting back into his hospital gown. The blond seemed to sense Harry's gaze and sent him a scathing glare before seating himself in the chair along the wall with a sense of refinement that Harry doubted he'd ever be able to achieve. Harry couldn't help but fidget under the continued glare he was receiving from Draco. For some reason the blonde's clear rejection was eating him up inside. The sense of contentment that he'd had upon waking was completely gone now, replaced with a deep foreboding.

Harry lasted almost a minute under Draco's hateful stare before he couldn't take it any longer. Crossing the room, the brunet felt a twitching sensation in his back, but he ignored it in favor of the astonished look on Draco's face.

"Oh no you don't!" the blond cried, "I am not dealing with you going back into your Veela mind! Stop it this instant!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded as he came to stop in front of Draco.

"Look at your shoulders you bloody wanker."

With a long suffering sigh the brunet glanced back only to do a second take when he noticed the silky black wings sprouting from his back. Gaping at the new appendages, Harry found he couldn't make a noise even when he tried. It's only when Draco snorts at his gob smacked expression that he manages to tear his eyes away from the glossy feathers. Emerald eyes land on the sour looking blond and without a second thought Harry climbs into Draco's lap and wraps his wings around the now angry blond.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco demands.

"Shut up," Harry grumbles as he lays against Draco's chest, "I can't help it."

"You most certainly can," the blond insists, pushing ineffectively at Potter's wings, "You're not feral anymore, get off me."

"Oh!" a startled voice said, "I thought Mr. Potter had come out of his feral mindset."

"He has," Draco called back, "He is human again and still won't leave me alone."

"Ah, well then, Mr. Potter, if you would please get off Mr. Malfoy for a moment I'd like to examine your magical core. You'll be able to get right back on him as soon as I'm done."

Harry was about to stand up, oddly comforted by the promise that he could imprison Draco in his wings again when the blond decided to ruin it. "He most certainly cannot!" Draco hissed, "I want him off!"

Harry hissed angrily at the declaration, closing his wings more tightly around the blond and hunkering down, fully intent on holding on as long as possible. Burying his face in Draco's neck, Harry hung on for dear life as the blond snarled and attempted to push him away. He couldn't explain why he was clinging, but he knew that everything depended on keeping his grip.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the voice outside Harry's wings called, "Please don't attempt to push Mr. Potter away! You'll send him back into a feral state if you openly reject him like this!"

Draco stilled at that, eyes shifting to glare at Harry for a moment before he sighed heavily. Tilting his head back to allow the Veela full access to his neck, Draco went limp. Harry couldn't stop the coo that bubbled out of his throat when it became clear that he wasn't going to be denied, but he also didn't move off the blond either. There was no way that Harry was going to give Draco the chance to change his mind and flee, his entire being was focused on making sure that didn't happen.

"Mr. Potter, could you please lower your wings so I can speak with you?" the disembodied voice asked, "You don't have to reveal Mr. Malfoy to me, just allow me to see your face."

Harry hesitated for a moment before carefully shifting his wings so that he could peer through a gap at the Healer, eyeing him critically. He seemed nonthreatening enough, but Harry wasn't going to take any chances and let him actually see Malfoy. He couldn't quite explain his need to hide Draco from the Healer, but right now every fiber of his being was screaming that the blond was his alone and that he must not give anyone the chance to steal him away.

Seeing suspicious green eyes glaring up at him, the Healer smiled benignly. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Smith. I've already explained the situation to Mr. Malfoy, but I was wondering how much you know about what is going on."

"I'm apparently a Veela," Harry said, his voice clipped with an undertone of a growl.

"Yes, that's true," Smith smiled slightly, "You came into your inheritance recently, most likely on your last birthday."

"I thought people got their inheritances when they turned seventeen," Harry interrupted, a frown marring his face.

"Veela can come into their inheritance any time between the ages of fourteen and twenty five," the Healer said, "It almost always occurs on a birthday, but has been known to happen outside of it on a rare occasion. When a Veela comes into their powers depends on a multitude of factors and can be very difficult to predict. Everything from stress to magical strength to sexual activity can trigger or delay the inheritance, there's really no way to tell what caused you to come into yours at eighteen. It doesn't particularly matter why you came into your powers, only that you have and that you have inadvertently bonded with Mr. Malfoy here. Now that you're mated there are some things that you will need to do in order to complete the bond and regain magical stability."

"What if we want to break the bond?" Draco asked, a sneer crossing his face as he glared at Harry once again. Harry immediately closed the gap in his wings, cutting off the only possible way for the blond to escape as he buried his face in the nape of Draco's neck.

A sigh was heard from outside the wall of feathers before the Healer continued. "Mr. Malfoy, I've already told you that it is impossible to break the bond. Now please desist from antagonizing Mr. Potter. Now, what you need to do in order to complete the bond is form the appropriate emotional attachments to each other. Most Veela and Mate couples form the emotional bond first so that once they consummate their mating they don't have to worry about it. For all mated couples there is a period of magical instability. During this time you will need to spend as much time as possible with each other so that your magics can keep each other in check. Prolonged separation will cause you both to go into magical shock again. Once the emotional bond is formed this instability will go away and you will be just like any other mated couple."

"When you say spend time together, do you mean see each other once a day or can we get away with every other day?" Draco asked, ignoring the angry growl that Harry produced.

"I mean you will need to live together," Smith said, his voice becoming impatient, "You will need to sleep in the same room, preferably the same bed. You cannot spend less than ten hours a day together, though I would recommend spending much more. The bond simply will not let you stay apart, your magic will make you come together until you form an emotional bond. The bond will not affect your emotions or thoughts, simply force the proximity that will create a full bond. I have already spoken to the Aurors about the situation and unfortunately due to Mr. Malfoy's house arrest he will not be allowed to move in with you, Mr. Potter. You will both need to move into the Malfoy Manor until you have completed the bond."

"Wait," Harry exclaimed, opening a hole in the wall of feathers to stare at the Healer in alarm, "I have to go to Malfoy Manor?"

"That's what he just said you twit," Draco sneered.

"I don't want to go back there," Harry insisted, ignoring the blonde's remark, "Can't he come to Grimmauld Place and serve his house arrest there?"

"I'm afraid not," Smith said, "The wards of Malfoy Manor have been specifically keyed for the sentence. In order for Mr. Malfoy to be relocated the wards would have to be completely torn down at both of your residences and rewritten. While it is possible, I'm afraid the Ministry simply is not willing."

"I don't think that the Malfoy's will allow me into their home," Harry tried, memories of his brief imprisonment surfacing.

"Actually, Lord and Lady Malfoy are thrilled at your bonding, I believe Lady Malfoy is currently planning a wedding for you two."

"What?" Draco demanded, fighting his way out of Harry's wings to stare at the Healer, "My mother is going along with this?"

"Indeed she is," Smith smiled slightly, "I'm sure you will both feel right at home. Now, the arrangements have been made to move you both tomorrow night so that you will have another day to allow your magic to stabilize and for Harry's instincts to settle down. I'll provide you with some reading on Veela bonds and powers in the mean time, but I suggest you take the time to get to know each other."

Both males watched in silence as the Healer left the room, closing and locking the door after him. Harry glanced over at Draco, noticing the exceptionally sour expression on his face and wilting slightly. While he fully understood the blond not wanting to be tied to him, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. A part of him rejoiced at the knowledge that he had a mate, that he had a family that couldn't leave him. That part was already beginning to scheme and plan ways to get Draco to love him, but he knew it would be difficult. Harry may almost have been sorted into Slytherin, but Draco was a snake through and through. If either of them was going to scheme their way into what they wanted it would be the blond. Still, Harry was going to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt #:<strong> 28 .  
><strong>Rating:<strong> strong NC17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> About 35K.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking, and since he's wanted Harry for a long time he's happy to offer to "scratch the itch" for him. Since neither realizes that Harry's a Veela who's just come into his inheritance, they also don't realize they've just bonded by having sex - until the distance nearly kills them both when they part ways afterward. Now they've got to live together while they figure out how to undo the bond...

**Warning(s):** a lot of sex, some on the rougher side but all consensual, bonding, mild D/s concepts, mild violence, sexual harassment, dirty talking Draco, mention of mpreg but none present, mentions of past abuse*

**Beta:** A huge thank you to **niteshine**.

**Note** This is the last bit of the story that won't be edited in the future. I kind of ran out of time to do everything I wanted for the fest, so a lot of stuff got cut out after this point. I'll be posting the revised and full version eventually, but I'm terribly busy at the moment with multiple other fests. Comments are love and any feedback is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

X_x_X_x

Harry fidgeted as he got dressed the next day, eyes glued to his mate. Draco hadn't said a single word to him since Healer Smith had dropped off their reading the day before, in fact the blond seemed to be pretending that Harry didn't exist at all. The only time that Draco had even acknowledged that he was there was when they had come together in another rather desperate lust. Harry had found himself straddling Draco as the blond gnawed on his neck, grinding against him until they both came. Harry had been more than happy to cuddle afterwards, but had found himself pushed aside as the blond went to shower, all the while muttering about overly hormonal Veela.

At the very least Harry had gotten a good bit of reading done while the blond ignored him and had learned some very interesting things about his heritage. For one, he now knew why he had ended up with Draco down his throat and then straddling him. Veela were incredibly sexual and needed the contact from their mate, their mate's sexual release would actually feed their magic and help stabilize them both. While Draco was pushing him away it strained their connection and as soon as their magic was approaching a dangerous level of stress the bond would throw them both into an irresistible lust. Harry had known the exact moment that Draco had read the passage detailing that little tid bit, he'd had a book thrown at him and the blond had locked himself in the bathroom after a tirade of expletives.

Now all Harry had to do was wait until they got to Malfoy Manor and for Draco to calm down. He was certain that it was just the shock of it all that was making the blond so abrasive to the whole thing. Merlin knew Harry was having a hard time taking it all in, if it hadn't been for his instincts making him feel so complete he would likely be the one throwing just as big a fit. Now that he thought about it, Harry had to admit that if it had been him who found himself bonded to a magical creature without his knowledge or consent he'd probably be just as angry as the blond.

Harry's train of thought was broken when the door opened to reveal a pair of Aurors. The brunet had to fight to urge to take out his wings once again and shield Draco, he knew they weren't a threat and he'd only just managed to put them away a few hours ago. Still, he didn't like the fact that his mate had to be escorted to his own home, didn't like that anyone could dictate what he did. The Aurors gave him a kind smile before they turned stony faced and went onto either side of the disinterested looking blond. Harry nearly had a fit as his mate was surrounded, every instinct in his body screaming to protect what was his.

"Gentlemen," Healer Smith said as he came into the room, "Please step aside or you will have a very angry Veela at your throats in a moment."

Both Aurors looked startled before quickly backing away from the blond, eyes firmly glued on a fuming Harry. As soon as they had backed away the brunet was at Draco's side, his hands running over him in an attempt to check for wounds he knew wouldn't be there. Draco sighed heavily and batted the questioning hands away before turning to the Healer.

"Can we please get out of here?" the blond drawled, hand swatting Harry's arm away as it came up to wrap around his shoulders, "I'd like to return to a more comfortable setting."

"Of course," Smith said, eyes shifting to the Aurors, "You are aware how to act around a newly mated Veela aren't you?"

"Of course," one of the Aurors grunted, "We've been properly trained. We'll be taking a portkey back to Malfoy Manor. We'll need to make contact with your mate, Mr. Potter, but we will make no move to harm him. Should you require us to back away we will do so immediately."

Harry eyed the large man critically for a second before glancing at his partner. Taking a deep breath, the brunet wrestled his instincts back under control. "I'm sorry," Harry said, "I don't have the best control at the minute. A portkey won't work for me, I don't react well to them and I would probably curse someone as soon as we landed. Can we...can we use side along?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy must use the portkey," the original Auror said, "The wards will only accept him under those circumstances. You can side along with me while my partner takes Mr. Malfoy via portkey or Apparate yourself outside the wards and be let in as soon as we arrive."

Harry bit his lip as he glanced over at the blond. He didn't want to let Draco out of his sight or let a stranger have any kind of contact with him, but there was no way he could take a portkey, it was too likely to cause flashbacks to the graveyard from fourth year. He'd likely end up pinning Draco to the closest flat surface as soon as he arrived in order to get his scent all over the blond, but it was the best option he had right now.

"I'll side along with you and Draco can take the portkey," Harry said, "Can we time this so that I'm out of contact with him for as short a time as possible?"

"Of course," the Auror said, smiling understandingly, "I understand that the bond is still fresh for you and that this is difficult, we'll do our best to minimize the trauma."

"Good, now that that's settled I have a short list of instructions for you Mr. Potter," Healer Smith interjected, "You'll need to follow this list and do the supplemental readings I have given you in order to gain control of your powers. If you have any questions feel free to owl me."

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding his head towards the Healer.

"Let's get this over with," Draco sneered as he held a hand out towards the Auror holding a Ministry seal that Harry assumed was the portkey.

Harry had to bite his tongue as the Auror took the blonde's hand. He almost lashed out when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other Auror taking hold of him for their trip. When the tug of side along apparition hit him he managed not to fight it by sheer will alone, but the few moments where he couldn't see Draco had his entire being screaming in protest. As soon as the world solidified around him Harry spun on the spot, eyes searching out his mate. Draco appeared a second later, still in the grip of the Auror. With a shriek the brunet flew forward, wings bursting through his shirt as he wrenched Draco from the startled man's grasp and pinned him to the closest wall, wings folding around him protectively. Breathing in Draco's scent, Harry buried his face in the blonde's neck and just held him.

"Get off me this instant, Potter," Draco hissed, "I was out of your sight for only a few seconds, there is no reason for you to lose your head over it. I will not tolerate you manhandling me like this."

Slowly Harry eased his wings away, eyes flicking over to the Aurors watching them cautiously. Nodding slightly to them in acknowledgement, the brunet stepped away from his mate and looked around, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his wildly beating heart. They were in the entrance hall to Malfoy Manor, the marble not nearly as cold as it had once seemed. There were very little differences to the decor since Harry's last visit, but the oppressive mood seemed to have been lifted. The windows were opened to let in light, warming the room and bringing out the colors of the rugs and tapestries, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling throwing off little rainbows as the light played through the crystal.

"We'll be taking out leave now," one of the Aurors said, "Best of luck, Mr. Potter."

Draco sniffed slightly as the Aurors disapparated away before turning his attention back to Harry. "Well come on," he sneered, "I suppose I should announce you to my parents."

Harry just nodded, unable to form words as he continued to look around. It was truly amazing what a lack of Voldemort did for the manor, almost all the dread that Harry had felt at the thought of returning had washed away. Silently the Veela followed Draco through the halls of the manor, taking in the portraits of Malfoy's ancestors and the statues scattered about and tucking the wings he couldn't seem to put away against his back. Everything about the place screamed wealth, even with the restitutions that the family had been made to pay there didn't' seem to be anything missing. Harry supposed the Malfoy's already had very deep pockets, what they had to pay probably hadn't effected them at all.

"Mother, Father," Draco said as he came to stop outside a closed door, "Are you in there?"

"Draco dear," Mrs. Malfoy's voice called from inside, "Do come in."

Draco pushed open the large oak doors and walked into a lavish study with an air of confidence that Harry did not feel. Fidgeting in the doorway, Harry was suddenly very aware of the fact that his shirt was little more than a tattered rag thanks to the large black wings that he couldn't seem to will away. He almost felt like he was an intruder and in some ways he supposed he was. His own mate didn't want him there, at least not yet, and if the glare that Lucius was throwing his way was anything to go by the Malfoy patriarch didn't want him there either. Narcissa on the other hand seemed to be simply glowing with approval as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Harry, darling," the blond woman exclaimed, "It's such an honor to welcome you to the family. To have such a powerful creature choose to bond to our Draco, well I don't need to tell you how happy I am. I've begun to plan the ceremony for your official bonding already, I was thinking a spring wedding so that the bond between you two can fully settle."

"Mother," Draco interjected, a slight whine creeping into his voice, "We don't need you to plan a ceremony, there won't be one. I will be searching the library for a way to break this bond as soon as possible so that I may marry an appropriate witch and continue on the family name."

"That's exactly what-" Lucius began with a smirk.

"Lucius," Narcissa cut in sharply, "I'm sure that you'll agree with me that this bond is already appropriate. I'm sure Harry will bear a wonderful heir for the Malfoy line."

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked, eyes fixed on the pleased witch, "How would I bear the heir?"

Harry almost blushed under the incredulous gazes of all three Malfoy's. "What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm a man," Harry said as if it were obvious, "I can't bear children."

"Oh darling, you were raised by muggles weren't you? Well, you see Harry, Veela and powerful wizards are capable of carrying children with the help of a few spells. You are more than powerful enough on your own to carry, but with your added heritage you should have no problem. I'm sure the child will be lovely."

Harry made an odd noise in the back of his throat at the declaration, suddenly terrified of the calmly ecstatic glint in Narcissa's eye. He had a feeling that the witch was already planning exactly when he would be giving her a grandchild and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with that, hell, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the thought of being able to carry a child at all. Deciding to file that particularly unpleasant thought away for later examination, Harry turned his gaze back to the very sour looking Lucius. His wings ruffled nervously before tucking more securely against his back.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," the Veela said dully.

"Potter," Lucius sneered, "I suppose you're expecting a welcome of some sort?"

"I'm expecting a curse aimed at my head," Harry said truthfully.

"That can be arranged," the blond said.

"Well isn't this lovely," Draco drawled, eyes shifting between his father and Potter, "But as I'd rather not die from magical shock should my father kill you, I think it's best I get on with the tour. Mother, Father, it's good to be home and I shall see you at dinner. Potter, come."

"Uh," Harry said awkwardly, "Thank you for letting me stay here, it's very nice of you and-"

"I said come!" Draco called from out in the hall.

Waving slightly at the elder Malfoy's, Harry hurried after his mate, jogging down the hall to where Draco was waiting for him. With a sneer, the blond turned on his heel and marched away. Trailing after him, Harry let his gaze drift over his surroundings once again. The entire manor seemed to be made from the same stone, the grey marble sparkling softly in the light. While the dark and dreary mood that Voldemort's presence had created was indeed gone, there was still a distinct coldness to the place. The colors of the tapestries popped, but the sense of formality was almost oppressive. Harry's anxiety over being there began to return as a deep sense that he didn't belong began to over take him.

"Down that way is the kitchens," Draco said, his clear voice cutting through Harry's thought, "The house elves are the only ones to go down there. If you go across there you'll end up in the library and formal dining room. The informal dining room is just in there." Harry's gaze followed where Draco was pointing and saw some sort of solarium with a small table and several potted plants. Before he could get a good look Draco was off again. "My room is up these stairs, though I suppose I'll be forced to share it with you for the time being. Well come on, I don't have all day."

Harry trudged dutifully up the stairs behind the blond, shoulders slumping at the thought that he had to be put up with. Despite knowing that Draco had every right to be angry about the situation they were in, it still ate him up inside to know that he once again wasn't truly wanted. At least Draco couldn't shove him out of sight like the Dursley's did, but that didn't make it feel any better. Without realizing it, Harry reached out with his magic as his wings flared up slightly, framing his body in a sea of black feathers. At the top of the stairs Draco paused, turning slightly to look back at the Veela. Harry continued up the stairs until he stood in front of the blond, wings stretching out enticingly as he displayed for his mate. He had to suppress a smirk at the lustful look on Draco's face, the blonde's silver eyes fixated on the glossy black feathers.

"Your room, Draco," Harry prompted, eager to get to a bed.

"Huh," the blond murmured, "Oh, right, my room."

Draco seemed to have trouble tearing his eyes away from Harry's form, but managed to lead the way to the end of the hall. Opening a door, Draco ushered the brunet into a lavishly decorated room. The entire room was draped in various earth tones, shades of brown, green, and cream mixing effortlessly to create a warm environment. Against one wall stood a large wardrobe and vanity while on the other side of the room was a small sitting area, a couch up against the wall with a love seat and coffee table in front of it. The main feature of the room was a giant four poster bed, draped in rich chocolate fabrics and large enough to fit five comfortably.

Spreading his wings fully, Harry advanced on the blond. Draco's eyes were completely blown, the silver a barely visible halo surrounding black pupils. He seemed riveted by the site of the Veela approaching him, all his attention focused on Harry. The brunet preened under his mate's attention, coming up to run his hands over Draco's chest before leaning in and touching their lips together. The effect was instantaneous and Harry immediately felt arms wrap around his neck as the blond shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth. Purring happily, Harry let himself be led towards the large bed, fully intent on having a nice slow shag with his mate. So far all he'd had were quick, emotionless fucks that left him craving something more. He wanted to taste his mate, wanted to savor every moment of it.

Unfortunately it seemed Draco had other plans and Harry found himself spun towards the bed. The blond practically tossed Harry onto the plush mattress before crawling over him, eyes gleaming. The brunet was about to express his annoyance when Draco cupped him through his trousers. Groaning loudly, Harry let his head fall back as his wings stretched across the thick comforter, his legs parting to allow Draco to settle between them. The blonde's hand worked him over, rubbing forcefully and pulling deep groans and grunts from the pliant Veela.

"You like that, don't you?" Draco hissed, eyes burning as he stared down at Harry, "You like me touching you, like me controlling you. Should have known you were like this Potter, that you'd give yourself up to me. I'm going to take you, I'm going to own you, and you'll love every moment of it."

"Yes's," Harry hissed, eyes screwing shut as he writhed under Draco, "Yours, only yours."

"Damn right you're mine," Draco snarled, gripping Harry tightly, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name."

Harry cried out wordlessly at the declaration, his magic lashing out and shredding their clothing. He was panting heavily, completely overcome by the mere thought of Draco inside him, claiming him and using him. Without a second thought he rolled them, coming to rest on top of his rather indignant mate. Crushing their lips together, Harry didn't allow Draco a moment to protest. Stretching out a hand, Harry allowed his magic to search around him and smirked against Draco's mouth when he felt a tube land in his hand. Flipping open the lip of the tube, Harry glanced at it absently, noting with approval that they used the same brand of lube. Pouring the slick liquid onto his fingers, Harry reached behind himself to stroke Draco's length.

As soon as he felt Harry's hand on him Draco tried to turn them over again, but the Veela was having none of it. Using his wings to brace himself, Harry kept himself firmly on top as he slicked the length tapping his naked backside. Once he was satisfied that Draco was completely covered, Harry reared up aligning the blond with his entrance. Seeing the look of wide eyed surprise cross his mate's face, Harry didn't give him even a moment to protest before he slammed back down, taking Draco to the root in one go.

Crying out, Harry cringed on top of Draco at the sudden unbearable stretching. Draco seemed to be overcome by the sudden onslaught of sensation and didn't take notice to the fact that Harry's face was screwed up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Panting slightly, Harry sent a silent thanks to his Veela heritage and the fact that it allowed him to survive his own stupidity. He was fairly certain Draco hadn't yet read the passage in the book Healer Smith had given them about how Veela were able to cope with a much rougher sex life than a normal witch or wizard, their instincts often driving them to do just what Harry had. Still, it hurt something fierce and Harry needed a moment to catch his breath.

Draco recovered quicker than Harry had, his hands seeking out the brunet's hips and gripping hard enough to bruise. Giving a quick thrust of his hips, Draco was rewarded by a sharp cry from the Veela straddling him and lips latching onto his. Harry began to move his hips slightly, the sharp pain fading away into a dull ache that was quickly being replaced by blinding pleasure. Relinquishing Draco's lips, Harry sat up fully, forcing the length inside him even deeper. Moaning loudly, Harry let his wings fan out around him as he began to ride the blond.

Draco stared up at him in awe, silver almost invisible around his pupils. He could definitely get used to this, the unmitigated pleasure of a Veela lover and the unquestionable beauty. Harry looked nothing short of angelic as he rode Draco's cock, something that sounded crass even in the blonde's mind. The way the brunet threw his head back with his eyes screwed closed was enthralling, the knowledge that he had caused that pleasure a huge ego boost for Draco. He could see the child that they would produce, it's blood more powerful than any Malfoy before it. He could bond fully with Potter, he could be happy...

It was when the thought of staying with Potter flitted across his mind that Draco seemed to break out of his lust induced haze. Horrified that he'd actually considered allowing the bond to become permanent, Draco snarled and turned them over. Harry that out an indignant cry as he was forced onto his back, one wing pinned beneath his body. He was about snarl at the blond for ruining the moment when he felt Draco pull out completely.

"Hey!" Harry cried, "What do you think you're, what the hell?" Harry protested loudly as he was flipped onto his stomach, Draco's hands pinning him in place and yanking his hips up.

"I'm fucking you, Potter, just like I promised," Draco said as he shoved back in, relishing the cry of pleasure that spilled from Harry's lips, "I'm going to make you scream my name, I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. You'll never be able to compare anyone to me."

Harry cried out wordlessly as he was thrust into harshly, his entire being alight with pleasure. He relished the way that Draco took complete control of him, one hand between his shoulder blades pinning him down. Letting his wings fall to either side of his body, Harry pushed back as much as he could against Draco's brutal thrusts.

Draco snarled when he felt Harry moving against him. "Hold still," he spat, one hand moving to pin the Veela's head down as the other took a steely grip on his hip, "Give up to me."

Keening under his breath, Harry went limp in Draco's grasp. Merlin how he loved this, loved being utterly dominated by the blond. He'd never considered being dominated before, he'd always imagined a more equal relationship, but he found that he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. Next time he'd be in control, but for now he was more than content to simply allow Draco to take over.

"Yeah, that's it," Draco breathed, leaning over Harry's back so that he could bite on the brunet's neck, "Just give up, just let me win. You like my cock up your arse, don't you? You're practically sucking me in, you want me deeper don't you?"

Draco bit down harshly on Harry's shoulder, right where Harry had bitten him. "DRACO!" Harry screamed, his body convulsing as he was suddenly wracked with pleasure, shooting his seed onto the bed spread below him.

The blond grunted loudly as Harry clenched around him. Bucking forward a few more times, Draco pushed his hips forward as hard as he could, burying himself in the Veela as far as he could go as he released himself. Panting heavily, Draco rested his forehead between Harry's wings as he tried to collect himself. He watched with fascination as the velvety black wings receded into the brunet's back and vanished, only a small mark on each shoulder blade indicating where the appendages had been. Grunting slightly, Draco withdrew and rolled to the side, resting on his side and staring at Harry. After a moment silver eyes narrowed dangerously and Draco drew his leg up. Pressing his foot against Harry's ribs, the blond shoved, sending Harry tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell?" the Veela demanded as he propped himself up to glare over the edge of the bed.

"You're sullying my bed," Draco said primly before he sneered at the mess Harry had left, "You can sleep on the couch."

Harry's jaw dropped indignantly, but he couldn't find the words to express himself as he watched Draco stand and practically glide into a side room. A moment later the sound of a shower echoed through the closed door, confirming Harry's suspicion that it was a bathroom. Struggling to his feet, the Veela glared at the closed door for a moment before looking back at the bed. With a smirk he wiped the cum splattered across his stomach onto the pillows. If Draco was going to say he was sullying the bed he might as well actually do it. If it was up to him the blond would have a hard time finding something that wasn't covered in come.

X_x_X_x

That night Harry found himself exiled to the couch. He supposed that he should be glad that Draco's plan to kick him out of the room completely hadn't gone through. Whether he had Mrs. Malfoy's scolding or his own minor lapse in instinct control to thank for it he wasn't sure, but he was still in the room. Looking over at the large bed he couldn't help but feel rather forlorn. Draco had closed the drapes as soon as he'd climbed into the over-sized bed, baring Harry's view. The fact that he couldn't see the blond was not sitting well with the Veela, though he couldn't really say why. He knew logically that Draco was just on the other side of the curtains, he could hear his evened out breathing and smell him, but he couldn't shake the sense that Draco could be stolen away at any moment.

Shifting slightly on his couch, Harry listened intently to the sound of Draco breathing. It had evened out a few minutes earlier, the blond falling into sleep. Part of Harry wanted to approach now that he knew Draco was asleep, but he held himself back. The blond was still far too easy to wake up and Harry had a feeling that if he woke to find that he wasn't alone in bed right now that the brunet would lose some very valuable pieces of anatomy. Since he rather liked everything right where it was, Harry waited.

After another half hour, the Veela slowly stood and made his way over to the bed. Hovering just outside the curtains he tried to make up his mind. Deciding that it wasn't actually worth the risk of getting into bed with Draco, Harry pushed the curtains back, intent on returning to his couch with a clear view of the blond for the night. Once the drapes had been pushed aside Harry froze. Draco looked utterly breathtaking, his golden hair framing his face and laying over the pillow gently. The brunet felt a surge of lust when he realized that it was the same pillow he'd smeared with his seed earlier. Draco had stripped the blankets from the bed and had them replaced, but he hadn't known that there was come on the pillows. The fabric hadn't stiffened as much as Harry had expected and now Draco was resting his cheek against it.

Unable to turn away from his mate, Harry carefully climbed into the bed, pausing slightly to make sure that Draco hadn't awoken. Satisfied that he wasn't going to be caught, Harry curled up against the blond, one arm wrapping around his waist as Harry drifted off to sleep.

X_x_X_x

Harry was sulking and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Draco had managed to wake up before him that morning and he'd been unceremoniously dumped on the floor once again. From the threats the blond had been throwing around Harry was fairly certain that the bed would be warded against him by the end of the day. After a very tense breakfast where Lucius had glared, Narcissa had gushed about how wonderful it was to have a Veela in the family, and Draco appeared to have been plotting, Harry had fled. He'd managed to stumble upon the owlery and in a fit of what he could only assume was desperation for relatively sane human contact had sent off a letter to Hermione asking her to come over. It was only once the owl was out of sight that he realized he may not actually have the authority to invite his friends over, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The knowledge that his mate didn't want him was eating Harry up inside. He knew that he had his instincts to make the whole situation more bearable, knew that Draco had every right to be upset over it, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any distress over it. Harry wasn't even sure that it was his instincts that were making him feel that way. A part of him had always craved a companion who would stay by his side, a part that had existed long before his inheritance. To have one he was so deeply connected to was exhilarating, even if they didn't particularly want him in return. It didn't help that he'd always been attracted to Draco, downright obsessed at times. He had to admit that he'd pretty much spent sixth year stalking the blond, even if his suspicions had been right it was still a bit over the top.

Sighing heavily Harry allowed his feet to lead him through the halls randomly. He was already lost, he might as well just see all there was to see. He hoped that after Draco's house arrest was over and he'd accepted the bond that the blond would agree to move out. Even with the lack of Voldemort the manor held some very bad memories for Harry, he didn't really want to live there long term. As Harry turned yet another corner he heard the sound of yelling. Curiosity peeked, he followed the sound, eventually coming across an irate house elf scolding a rather flustered looking Hermione and Ron.

"Masters not be allowing mudbloods in!" the elf squeaked, large brown eyes glaring up at the bushy haired witch, "Mipsy wills not lets yous in!"

"I invited them," Harry interjected.

Mipsy turned as if to berate him as well, only to freeze and stare up at him in awe. "Little master's mate be inviting them?" the elf asked, hands worrying the hem of the pillow case it wore.

"Yes, so let them in."

"Mipsy be happy to serve little master's mate," the elf cooed in a way that reminded Harry of Kreacher's latest antics, "Mipsy is a good elf, she be serving little master's mate from nows on."

"Uh, that's not necessary," Harry said cautiously, eyes darting to his friends, "I don't want to take you away from your duties. And please, call me Harry."

"Masters Harry," Mipsy breathed reverently, "Mipsy be honored. Mipsy go makes Masters Harry a special treat now."

Harry grimaced slightly as the elf popped away before he turned to his friends. "Sorry about that, I had no idea that the elves wouldn't let you in."

"It's alright," Hermione assured him, eyes twinkling in amusement, "I think she likes you."

"Yeah, well, all elves seem to like me."

"It's because you're a Veela," the witch said, patting his shoulder sympathetically, "House elves have no tolerance to your allure. They'll fall all over you, even though you're mated now. At least Ron won't be as susceptible to it anymore, your magic will be focused on Draco rather than any available person."

"So that's why he was acting so weird before," Harry said, eyeing his now blushing friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate," Ron muttered, "I couldn't help myself."

Harry grimaced slightly, his wings twitching in his back. "Ron, can you please not refer to me as mate? It...it just feels wrong."

"Oh!" the redhead exclaimed, "Oh, yeah. It had slipped my mind."

"Thanks," Harry said, "So, want to see the manor?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted, "It's, well..."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed, "Maybe we should just find a sitting room and talk. I think I saw one back this way."

"So, how are you holding up?" Ron asked as he and Hermione followed Harry down the hall.

"Better than Draco," the brunet admitted, "He's not exactly accepting of the situation. He keeps going on about wanting to break the bond."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, "It'll be okay, just give him time."

Opening a door, the Veela was relieved to see that it was indeed a sitting room. Ushering his friends in, Harry closed the door and flopped down on one of the couches. "Is it wrong that I want this?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Ron began.

"Ron!" Hermione interjected, "No Harry, it's not wrong. Your instincts wouldn't have let you bond with someone you didn't like. You would have rejected any unsuitable mate candidates the moment they propositioned you. While I can't say I'm happy that you chose Draco, I can understand it, you were always obsessed with him."

"I may have been obsessed, but it was hardly a good kind of obsession," Harry grumbled.

"You're a Veela," Ron said, looking at him seriously, "Veela are just that way. I don't know how much you've researched yet, but I can tell you what I learned growing up in the wizarding world. Veela are violent, sexual creatures, they don't do soft and gentle. If a Veela really wants someone as their mate they antagonize them just to get their attention then they display. Fleur used to hex Bill to get his attention, then she would show off her magical strength and beauty. You chose Draco a long time ago considering how you've always tried to be in his face, you just didn't know why until now."

"That hardly seems like an appropriate way to attract a mate," Hermione said, frowning slightly, "If anything it's rather immature, like little boys pulling girls' hair because they like them."

"That's exactly it," Ron said, "Veela annoy then attract. It's never anything dangerous, just enough to attract attention. Looking back, Harry always did that. He'd fight with Malfoy then show him up. Think about every single Quidditch game, Harry would antagonize the ferret then show how great a flyer he was. Or in defense, he did the same thing."

"But I hadn't come into my inheritance yet," Harry pointed out as his mind wandered back to all the times he'd interacted with Draco over the years, "I shouldn't have done that without my instincts driving me."

"Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head, "The instincts didn't just manifest over night. Your powers did, but your instincts were always a part of you on some level. Your powers would have made them more prominent, but your inheritance doesn't change who you are as a person."

"Then I guess I'm a huge pervert," the brunet chuckled.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice taking on an exasperated edge.

"I may have smeared my come all over Draco's pillows," he admitted, grinning wolfishly, "I just want to come all over him all the time."

"You can come all over me," Ron said, eyes going hazy as the door opened.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing as he stared at the redhead.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me," Ron said, standing and moving towards Harry, "I'm amazing in bed, I can make you feel so good."

"RON!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the back on the redhead's shirt and forcing him back into his seat, "Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Ron asked, blinking several times. Looking around he saw a rather uncomfortable looking Harry, an amused Hermione, and an absolutely seething Draco.

"You fell under Harry's allure again," the bushy haired witch explained, rolling her eyes slightly, "Hello Draco, how are you?"

"Fine," the blond said, his voice clipped, "It's just good to know that my supposed mate is displaying for other people. I'll be free of him sooner if he can just take another mate."

"I was not displaying!" Harry exclaimed, surging to his feet, "I don't want Ron like that!"

"It's hardly any of my concern where you get your jollies, Potter," Draco sneered, noticing absently that the Veela flinched at the implication, "It's not like I will be helping you in that regard. Now, I need a hair sample for my research in how to break this infernal bond of ours."

"Draco-" Hermione began.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to use my first name Granger," the blond said evenly.

"Fine, Malfoy," the witch amended, "You can't break a Veela mating bond, it's impossible."

"Just because no one has succeeded yet does not mean I am trapped with him," Draco sniffed, waving a hand at a severely wilted Harry.

"Hey!" Ron snarled, his face starting to turn red, "Don't talk about my friend like that!"

Eyeing the redhead with distaste, Draco prepared himself for a fight, Merlin knew he could use an outlet for his aggression. "It's alright," Harry broke in, his voice sounding oddly weak, "Here, take some hair."

Turning his gaze to the brunet, Draco stomped down any sense of guilt that may have been bubbling up. He refused to take responsibility for Potter's inability to see the situation for what it was. If the idiot was going to let his instincts overpower reason then he could just wallow in his own self pity. Besides, clearly he was projecting his allure at other people if Weasley was reacting to it, a mated Veela was supposed to only use their allure on their mate. If Potter's instincts were telling him to look for another mate then it was for the best, it would allow them to break the bond quicker. Draco refused to allow that thought to hurt.

Pushing away any misgivings that he had, Draco approached the wilted Veela. Harry titled his head forward slightly so the blond would have better access to his hair, the fringe of his bangs falling into his eyes. As soon as Draco's fingers touched the messy black locks he felt a shock run through his entire body. Harry looked up, their eyes making contact for less than a second before he moved. Lunging forward, the Veela had Draco pinned to the nearest wall in the blink of an eye, their lips crashing together in a nearly desperate manner. Groaning loudly, Draco buried his hands in Harry's hair, tugging painfully at the locks as he tried to get closer, their magic lashing out at each other.

"Alright then," Hermione said as she turned bright pink, "We'll just be going then...Ron!"

Harry snarled as he felt a sudden weight against his back and lips on his neck. "You're so beautiful," Ron breathed into his ear, one hand trying to worm its way between Harry and his mate.

The Veela was about to lash out, enraged by the interloper, when Draco moved. One fist flew up and smashed into the redhead's face, sending him tumbling backwards in shock. The blond snarled dangerously as Harry hissed, his wings bursting from his back as an image of a beak flickered over his face. Ron groaned loudly before shaking his head, his gaze immediately returning to the mated pair. His pupils were completely blown and so hazed over they appeared not to see at all.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed, "He's under the thrall...Harry, he won't take your mate from you, I'll get him out of here."

Quickly the witch raised her wand and shot a stunner at Ron before he could approach the very angry Veela once again. Cautiously levitating her friend out of the room, Hermione was careful never to allow her back to turn towards Harry, not certain whether he'd attack her or not as she retreated. Once the door was closed, the beak fully vanished from Harry's face and he turned his attention back to the blond in his arms. Crashing their lips back together, Harry allowed his hands to wander over Draco's form. His mate had the most exquisite chest, firm to the touch and well defined even through his robes. And he made the most delightful noises as Harry teased his nipples through the fabric.

Letting his hands go lower, Harry ran his fingers over Draco's hips as he devoured his mouth. The blonde's hands weren't idle as Harry explored, as they gripped at the brunet's shoulders and hair harshly. It was when one hand found his wings that Harry nearly lost his mind. As the fingers sunk into the feathers the Veela surged forward, hips grinding against his mate's desperately as he was assaulted by pleasure. Grabbing the back of Draco's thighs, Harry hoisted his mate up, forcing the blond to wrap his legs around his waist. Once again Harry's magic lashed out, destroying their clothes and allowing them skin on skin contact.

Draco cried out as he felt warm flesh against him, Harry's rigid length nestled between his spread thighs. Tilting his head back, the blond groaned as lips and teeth assaulted his neck, working furiously to mark him. Burying both hands in soft, black feathers, Draco nearly screamed in pleasure as Harry ground against him again. He was just about to start working the wings over when he was unceremoniously thrown onto the couch. Bouncing on his stomach, the blond was about to shout his indignation when he felt Harry drape himself over his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco snarled as lips began to worry the back of his neck.

"Mating you," Harry said, voice gruff with arousal.

"You are not sticking anything in me," the blond admonished.

"Don't worry," there was a distinctive coo to the Veela's voice, "I won't breach you, I'll make you feel so good."

Any other protests Draco had were silenced by a callused hand wrapping around his rigid length. "You better," the blond snarled, "You better make it well worth my time. Show me what you've got Potter."

Harry hummed slightly, his hand beginning to work over the length in his hand. Kissing the back of Draco's neck, the brunet began to rut against his mate. He wouldn't penetrate him, not without his permission, but he wasn't going to be left out of this either. Grinding against Draco's arse, Harry bit down on the blonde's ear. Relishing the sharp cry the action received, the Veela wrapped his wings around them, caging them away from the world. In the back of his mind, he was distinctly aware of the fact that anyone could walk in on them. He couldn't allow anyone to see his mate like this, couldn't let them see the perfection that was his alone. Draco was beautiful, even more so when he was writhing in pleasure, no one but him would ever see that.

Draco cried out as Harry's hand twisted around his length. The brunet certainly knew what he was doing, his hands stroking the blond into a lust fogged fit. Even the way he was thrusting against him was arousing, rutting like an animal as he sought his own completion. Draco wondered briefly what it would be like to have the length rubbing along his crack inside him, it was both a thrilling and terrifying thought. A thumb flicking over the head of his cock made Draco convulse, eyes falling shut as he gave himself over to the pleasure Harry seemed intent on giving him. Teeth grazed his ear once again and Draco screamed, coming hard.

Harry reared up as soon as Draco finished coming, both hands taking hold of the blonde's hips. Gripping hard enough to bruise, Harry began to thrust forcefully against the blond, his cock sliding between Draco's cheeks. With a snarl he slammed forward, his cock pulsing as he shot his seed over his mate's back. He watched as the pearly drops decorated Draco's skin, marking him in a way that was far too satisfying. After a moment he fell forward, pushing the blond fully onto his stomach and folding his wings around them tightly, intent on actually getting a cuddle in. Nuzzling the side of Draco's neck, Harry noticed a stray spot of come in the blond locks and felt incredibly smug.

"Get off," Draco groaned.

"In a minute," the Veela insisted, pressing a kiss to the milky skin in front of him, "Just want to cuddle for a bit."

"Well I don't," Draco bit out harshly, shoving at Harry ineffectually, "Get off of me."

"What is your problem?" Harry asked, hunkering down in an attempt to keep the blond from fleeing.

"My problem?" Draco asked incredulously, "My problem is that I have to put up with you. I had a future ahead of me, Potter. A wife, an heir, a career of my own. Now I'm saddled with you and your infernal heritage. I'll only ever be seen as the bloody Savior's mate, I'll never be able to have the life I was groomed for. The Malfoy name will forever be tarnished by your blood. I don't care if this basically makes you a pureblood in society's eyes, you're nothing but a half breed to me. Now get off me this instant, I have research to do in order to free myself."

Harry reared back, almost falling off the couch as Draco got to his feet. He felt oddly numb inside as he watched the blond transfigure some clothes, clean himself, and leave. His wings hung limply behind him as he continued to stare at the closed door for some time, silently praying that Draco would return. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but it suddenly hit him that Draco wasn't coming back. His mate didn't want him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Note**: Once again, this is the last chapter that will remain unchanged. Please see the note in the next chapter for more information.


	5. The End

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt #:<strong> 28 .  
><strong>Rating:<strong> strong NC17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> About 35K.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>: Veela are very sexual creatures, and when Harry wakes up on his 18th birthday he finds himself unbelievably horny all day long. Draco walks in on him in a restroom and finds Harry wanking, and since he's wanted Harry for a long time he's happy to offer to "scratch the itch" for him. Since neither realizes that Harry's a Veela who's just come into his inheritance, they also don't realize they've just bonded by having sex - until the distance nearly kills them both when they part ways afterward. Now they've got to live together while they figure out how to undo the bond...

**Warning(s):** a lot of sex, some on the rougher side but all consensual, bonding, mild D/s concepts, mild violence, sexual harassment, dirty talking Draco, mention of mpreg but none present, mentions of past abuse*

**Beta:** A huge thank you to **niteshine**.

**Note** This is the last part of the original version I wrote for the Valentine Veela fest, the revised and longer version will be up at some point, but I'm incredibly busy at the moment with other fest fics that need to be finished first. Thank you for reading, any feedback is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

X_x_X_x

Draco sat in the library, a stack of ancient tomes in front of him. With a snarl he cast aside yet another one, disgusted by what he'd found. Everything pointed to him being stuck with Potter, there didn't seem to be a way to break the bond. There had been numerous attempts, all had resulted in the death of both mates. He couldn't give up though, there had to be a way to get his life back. Maybe there was an answer in potions, there was always a way to reverse a bonding potion, maybe that was his way out.

He'd just reached for one of his more advanced potions texts when the library doors burst open. Looking up, Draco gawked at the very naked Harry Potter standing in the doorway. Potter's eyes were wild, but the only Veela attribute showing were his wings. The fact that the wild eyes were directed at him didn't sit well with Draco, nor did the purposeful strides the Veela was making towards him. At least the brunet wasn't aroused, Draco didn't think he wanted to deal with a horny Veela at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blond hissed, "My parents could see you, put on some clothes this instant." Harry didn't respond, simply came up to him and climbed into his lap. "Get off me this instant!"

"I can't," Harry bit out, "I have to be near you right now."

"Like hell you do!"

"The bond," the brunet started, stopping to swallow thickly, "The bond hurts alright? I have to be near you right now. So shut up and just leave it alone before you force us to have sex right here."

Draco's jaw snapped shut, cutting off the insult that wanted to burst forth. He'd forgotten that antagonizing and rejecting Potter openly would strain the bond so much. He really shouldn't have, he'd seen the results multiple times in the past few hours alone. Sighing heavily, Draco took out his wand and conjured some clothing for the brunet, unwilling to risk his parents walking in on him with a naked Veela in his lap. It would be bad enough if they walked in when Potter was in his lap at all, he had a feeling he'd never live down a lack of clothes. Merlin knew his mother would probably start pressuring them to have grandchildren and solidify their bond right that moment, while his father would likely try to kill them. Neither were reactions he wanted to face.

Grabbing the potions text, Draco thrust it at Harry. "If you're going to sit in my lap you may as well make yourself useful. Read up on bonding potions."

"You really want to break the bond?" Harry asked weakly, his eyes down turned as he took the book.

"You cannot honestly tell me you want this," the blond said, "You were going to marry that Weasley chit, become and Auror, and go have your fairy tale ending. Can't do that with me."

"I wasn't going to do that," Harry countered as he flipped through the pages, moving out of the way as Draco reached for another text, "I never felt anything for Ginny, not really. I'm gay, I could hardly be with her. The whole Auror thing...well I don't know. If I still wanted to do that I don't see why being mated to you would effect that."

Draco looked at the brunet critically for a moment before shrugging. "Fine, so you wouldn't have married the Weaselette, but you can't be an Auror. No Malfoy can be in such a dangerous field, much less the bearer. You will need to find something less life threatening to do with your time."

"I don't really want to be an Auror anyway," Harry insisted, "Not after the past year. Chasing down Voldemort's...well chasing down the key to killing Voldemort, actually doing it, I don't want that anymore. Something less likely to kill me than chasing dark wizards around sounds pretty good to me."

Eyeing Harry for a moment, Draco decided not to press whatever it was that he wasn't being told. He didn't really care, it wouldn't matter once he was free. Turning his attention away from the Veela, Draco began reading over the various arranged marriage bonds used in the past and possible ways to break them. He'd managed to get through over a dozen different bonds and discarded their counters as possibilities before Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is just gibberish," the brunet announced, the potions text falling onto his lap.

"No it's not," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "If you'd paid any attention at all in potions you'd understand it."

"Well it's kind of hard to learn anything from Snape," Harry defended.

"Professor Snape was an excellent teacher," the blond hissed, eyes sparking in defense of his godfather.

"I'm sure he was," Harry shrugged, "But he hardly wanted to teach me. All he saw was my father and he tormented me for it."

Draco had to admit it was true, but he wasn't' about to tell Potter that. "If you hadn't been so interested in fame perhaps he would have treated you differently."

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped, "I hardly wanted any of the fame I had. I didn't even know I was a wizard, let alone famous until I got my Hogwarts letter. I never wanted that madness, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Now it's even worse, the reporters hound me every time I go in public. If I were to try to fend them off they'd turn on me again. Do you know what that's like Malfoy? To have every paper smearing your name over a lie?"

"You didn't know you were a wizard?" Draco asked, avoiding the subject of the press altogether. His name had been smeared quite badly recently, he could attest to how it felt.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, turning back to the text in his lap.

"No, I want to hear this," the blond insisted, one hand coming up to block the page, "How could the single most powerful wizard alive not know what he was?"

"I'm not the most powerful wizard alive," Harry murmured, his cheeks heating as he looked away, "And...well my relatives don't really like magic all that much. Didn't want it in their home."

"But it's what you are!" Draco exclaimed, horrified by the idea of a life without magic.

"Yes, well, they tried their best to get it out of me. Can you move your hand?"

Staring at Harry for a moment, Draco slowly retracted his hand. He had a feeling that this was not a subject the Veela was comfortable with and that pressing it would not end well. He didn't want to do something that would stress the bond right then, but he would be damned if he didn't find out eventually. "What don't you understand about the potions?" he asked, allowing the subject to be dropped.

"Pretty much all of it," Harry admitted, his eyes flickering up to meet Draco's.

Sighing heavily, the blond motioned to the chair next to him. "Sit over there so we can look at this together," he instructed.

Harry stood slowly, clearly not happy about breaking contact, but willing to do so. Taking the indicated seat, Harry pulled it over so that his thighs were pressed against Draco's and leaned over the text that the blond had placed on the table. "What about this?" Harry asked, indicating a passage with his finger, "I don't understand why it warns against sliced spleenwart, it says you need it in the potion."

"Really Potter?" Draco asked incredulously, "You don't know that? The way you prepare an ingredient effects its properties. Sliced spleenwart will create a toxin, it has to be crushed or whatever you make will be poisonous."

Tilting his head slightly, Harry watched Draco's face light up as he talked about the various characteristics of the potion. Letting his mate's voice wash over him, the Veela allowed himself to bask in their closeness and the fact that Draco was no longer actively pushing him away. He may have been searching for a way to break the bond, but the blond was engaging him in a way that he hadn't previously. Harry didn't care if it was in a professorial role, he wanted this attention from his mate. Draco's love of potions was also clear, the excitement sparkling in his eyes couldn't be faked.

X_x_X_x

Harry trailed after Draco silently, enjoying the quiet. Their time in the library had been pleasant, the blond not pushing him away and even spending several hours teaching him about potions. Harry couldn't help but to feel some hope that maybe he'd be able to manage a friendship with Draco, even if they blond wouldn't fully accept their bond. At this point he'd take what he could get, he just didn't want their bond to be completely destroyed.

Draco barely noticed the Veela trailing after him through the halls, his mind deep in thought. The library had been...nice. He wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable admitting that, but he hadn't felt quite as much anger towards Harry as usual. The way the brunet had sat and listened to him go on about potions had been oddly satisfying, the fact that he'd actually paid attention and asked questions was simply a bonus. Usually when Draco started talking about potions he would be pushed away, his parents insisting that they simply couldn't keep up with him while his friends refusing to even touch on the subject. He'd always wanted to be a Potions Master like his godfather, but only Snape had ever listened to him go on about them. Even then, the Potions Master would constantly correct him rather than let him figure the problems out on his own. To have someone just listen as he worked his way towards the conclusion had been...nice.

Pushing open the door to the informal dining room, Draco stopped short, staring in shock at the mountain of food on the small table. His mother was gazing at it in bemusement while his father had gone stony faced. "What's the special occasion?" he asked as he pulled out his chair and sat.

"It would seem that Mipsy has taken a liking to Harry," Narcissa said, smiling sweetly at the blushing Veela.

"I meant to tell you about that," Harry grumbled, "Elves like me..."

"Of course they do dear," Narcissa said sympathetically, "They can't resist you. I'm sure that Mipsy will make sure that everything is perfect for you from now on."

"I don't see why _my_elf shou-" Lucius started, only to cut off abruptly at the scathing look his wife sent him.

Suppressing a grin as the Malfoy patriarch was effectively cowed, Harry sat next to Draco, wilting slightly when the blond pulled his chair farther away from him. Turning back to Narcissa, Harry smiled softly. "I actually meant to ask you if it would be alright for me to bring my elf here. He's all alone at Grimmauld right now and I'd rather he not begin plotting again."

"Oh of course dear," Narcissa said, glaring at her husband once again as he opened his mouth, "We'd be delighted for your elf to come help. Now, I hope you two have worked things out, I'd like a peaceful meal tonight."

"Mother," Draco drawled, a hint of a whine entering his voice, "Will you please desist in your hope of this bond working?"

"Draco, darling," Mrs. Malfoy's voice took on a slight edge that had both male Malfoy's sitting up straighter, a look of clear apprehension crossing their faces, "I thought we'd been over this. It is an honor to have a Veela in the family, especially one as powerful as Harry. There is no way for you to break your bond and considering how appropriate it is, I wouldn't dream of asking you to. Now, have you given any thought as to when you will have your first child? I was thinking shortly after your official wedding ceremony, it will look better to the public."

"We haven't talked about it," Harry said weakly, eyeing the blond woman cautiously, "I'm still processing that I can even have children."

"Of course dear, it's quite the scary prospect. Still, I think it would be best if you considered it."

"Yes, ma'am," the Veela murmured, studiously looking down at his plate.

The rest of dinner was horribly awkward, Narcissa kept dropping hints about how many grandchildren she wanted while Lucius glared at everything except his wife and Harry, mostly because he seemed to fear what his wife would do. Draco had turned an interesting shade of pink by the end of the meal, his hands clenched into fists. Harry just wanted to flee, completely unsure how to deal with a welcoming and baby hungry Narcissa. When they were finally finished, Harry and Draco left as quickly as they could, rushing up to Draco's bedroom. Harry stood awkwardly to the side as he watched the blond move around the room.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Draco announced, "And you're staying there this time."

"Can you leave the curtains open so I can see you then?" Harry asked, "It helps quell my instincts."

"Fine," the blond sighed, "Now, I'm going to take a soak, feel free to do whatever it is you do, just don't bother me."

Harry nodded silently, watching the blond disappear into the bathroom.

X_x_X_x

The next day Harry sat slouched over the table in the library as he watched Draco read through another book on bonding reversals. He was slightly heartened by the fact that the pile of discarded books was much larger than the pile of possibilities. It didn't sit right with him that his mate was so eager to be rid of him, but he was still hopeful. With the curtains to Draco's bed open last night he'd managed to stay on his couch, though he'd hardly slept as every time he nodded off he'd jerk back awake to make sure that Draco was still there. He was fairly certain it was the stress of a poor night's sleep that had caused him to pounce the blond as soon as he was out of bed. They'd ended up in the shower together, Harry's lips wrapped around Draco as the blond thrust into his throat. The Veela loved the fact that he could take his mate in fully, something that he was fairly certain Draco appreciated as well.

"What are you smirking about?" Draco asked, glancing up from the heavy tome in front of him.

"Nothing much," Harry said, "Just thinking about how good you felt shoved down my throat." The blond turned a delicious shade of pink at the statement, eyes immediately going back to his book. Harry was happy to let him read, content to simply watch the blond.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Draco demanded, eyes flicking back up.

"I'm not disturbing you."

The blond just gritted his teeth and looked back down at the book. "Tell me about yourself," he prompted.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guarded.

"Anything you find interesting. If you're going to be here you may as well offer me some entertainment."

"Well," the Veela said slowly, "I like Charms."

"Charms?" Draco asked, looking up from the book, "I would have assumed you loved Defense."

"Well, yeah, I do," Harry admitted, "But I like Charms more. Everyone just assumes that I love Defense because I'm good at it. Of course they don't take into account the fact that I had to be good at it, what with Voldemort. But there's something about Charms that's really fascinating. It's harder for me, but I like the challenge."

"Hmm," Draco hummed, leaning back in his chair, "What was your childhood like?"

Harry looked away sharply. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Oh come now, Potter, you can't react like that and expect me to simply drop it. So, you grew up with muggles, how was that?"

"Really, I'd rather not talk about this," Harry insisted.

Draco gazed at him for a moment, a frown marring his face. He knew that he should probably drop the subject, but he was insanely curious as to why Harry wanted to change the subject. "I believe I have a right to know," he tried, inwardly cheering at the look of guilt that flashed across the brunet's face, "I'm the one who has to spend my life with you after all."

Harry perked up considerably at that, latching onto the possibility of a future together. "Well," he said slowly, "It...It wasn't very good. My relatives hate everything to do with magic, including me."

Draco waited for him to continue, but when Harry seemed to be finished he sighed heavily. "Fine, don't tell me, see if I care."

Harry grimaced at the hurt tone, biting his lip as he tried to decide what to do. "They were abusive, okay? I really don't want to think about it, I never have to see them again and talking about it...I just don't want to."

Draco froze, realizing he may have overstepped his boundaries. Yet...this was a perfect opportunity at the same time. Potter clearly didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to even remember it. If he pushed him, he could possibly get him to want to break the bond. He was sure it would be easier if they both wanted out.

"I have the right to know," Draco said, "I'm your mate, I need to know."

Harry slumped forward slightly, curling in on himself. He was partly ecstatic that the blond had acknowledged what they were, but he also dreaded this conversation. He knew he had to have this conversation eventually, he just wished that it was later rather than sooner.

"I'm only saying this once," he said softly, eyes downcast, "Then I don't want to talk about it again, alright?"

"Fine," Draco conceded, pleased that he was finally getting his way.

"Until I was eleven I lived in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry began, absently noticing that the blond had stilled, "I didn't get my own clothes, just whatever my cousin had outgrown. The first clothes I had that were my own were my Hogwarts uniforms. I did all the housework, cooking, cleaning, gardening, from the time I was five. I didn't know I was a wizard, didn't know how my parents died. I didn't actually know my name wasn't Boy or Freak until I went to school and the teacher called me Harry. I didn't get to eat much, I didn't get to eat at all if my cousin was still hungry. It's probably why I'm so short, malnutrition is hard to overcome. Once I got to Hogwarts I got my own room, but I was locked away so no one in the neighborhood could see me, my relatives didn't want anyone to figure out what I was. It doesn't really matter, I don't have to see them ever again. I don't actually know where they are anymore."

Draco sat in silence, eyes riveted on the brunet. Harry's head was bowed so he couldn't see his eyes, his shoulders hunched defensively as if he expected Draco to lash out at him. The blond had a feeling that there was more to it, much more, but couldn't bring himself to pry any further. Clearing his throat, Draco looked away, glancing down at the text in front of him, the words not registering in his mind.

"Quidditch," the blond suddenly said.

"What about it?" Harry asked, his voice still soft and his head tilted to hide his face.

"Tell me what you think of it."

"Well, I love Quidditch," the Veela said slowly, "I can't think of anything that's more thrilling than flying, it's like I'm free. I suppose that has something to do with being a Veela. I actually am curious how well I can fly with my wings, maybe I could be a seeker without a broom from now on. Bet I could still beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing as he gazed at a suddenly amused Harry.

"I'm simply stating a fact," the brunet said airily, "I have always been the better seeker between the two of us."

Pushing away from the table, Draco began to stride towards the library door. "Well come on, Potter," the blond snapped, "Time to show you your place."

Frowning slightly, Harry followed his mate through the halls of the manor and out onto the grounds, a gasp escaping him at the sight. "You have a Quidditch pitch?" he breathed, his voice soft with awe.

"Of course I have a pitch," Draco said, "I am a Malfoy, we always get the best of everything. Now, time to prove how great you are, pull out your wings."

"I haven't flown with them before," Harry said cautiously, hands coming up to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, we'll just see how natural of a flier you really are then," the blond huffed, eyes locked on the smooth expanse of the Veela's chest.

Grinning nervously at his mate, Harry concentrated on bringing forth his wings, sighing slightly as they unfurled from his back. Giving them a brief stretch, the brunet tried an experimental flap. When nothing happened he tried again with more force. With a startled cry Harry lurched forward, barely managing to keep his balance. Shooting a glare at a snickering Draco, the brunet spread his wings once again and flapped. He managed to get a few inches off the ground, but was also propelled forward at the same time. Landing face first in the dirt, Harry groaned loudly.

"Maybe I need a teacher," he grumbled.

"Oh no," Draco snickered, "I quite like watching you try to figure it out. Maybe I should levitate you and drop you, see if you can get it then."

"Don't you dare," Harry hissed as he struggled to his feet, absently pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Why do you wear those ghastly things?" Draco asked.

"What things?"

"Those glasses. Surely you can afford to have your vision corrected, or at the very least get something less hideous."

"Oh," Harry murmured, his fingers touching the edge of the large frames, "I've only ever had this pair. Never really thought about it actually. Wait, I can get my vision fixed?"

"Of course," Draco huffed, "There's this wonderful thing called magic. You may have heard about it. We'll get your eyes fixed as soon as possible."

"Okay," the Veela breathed, eyes wide as he watched the blond turn and head towards a small broom shed. Draco had said we, something that while small meant quite a bit to Harry. The fact that the blond would plan on Harry being around long enough for it to matter...Harry couldn't begin to describe how that made him feel.

"Here," Draco called from the shed, "Take this broom for now."

Trotting over to the blond, Harry dutifully accepted the Comet 290, a frown marring his face as he saw Draco take out his Nimbus 2001. "That's hardly fair," he pointed out.

"If you wanted fair you wouldn't have had any interest in me," Draco said airily, "Just think of this as an opportunity, Potter. This way you get to show me how you're such an excellent flier despite the slower broom."

Scowling at the far too smug blond, Harry tucked his wings away and straddled his broom, waiting patiently as Draco mounted his own with a small box in his hand. "Ready?" the blond asked.

"Always."

"Right, first to catch the snitch wins," Draco said.

Harry watched avidly as Draco reached opened the box, a snitch flitting out and away. "Go!" he cried, pushing off the ground and taking off in the direction the small golden ball had headed, pointedly ignoring the indignant cry behind him.

Circling the field quickly, Harry tried to locate the fleck of gold that would give away the snitch's location. Draco was following suit, moving higher in the air in an attempt to spy it. Darting across the pitch towards empty space, Harry grinned as he heard Draco give chase thinking he'd seen the snitch. Turning sharply and following an invisible path along the edge of the pitch, the Veela reveled in the feeling of his mate chasing him. Turning skyward, Harry slowed and finally came to a stop, grinning at Draco as the blond flew past him. Draco simply huffed, eyes turning back to the pitch in an attempt to actually locate the snitch.

Climbing higher in the sky, Harry began to circle the pitch once again. Catching a glint just below Draco, Harry dropped into a dive, purposefully setting a collision course with the blond. Draco gave a startled yelp when he saw the Veela plummeting towards him, rolling his broom out of the way. Grinning madly, Harry shot past him, one hand stretching out and grabbing hold of the small golden ball. Pulling up sharply, Harry felt his feet graze against the grass.

Turning his broom back towards a very sour looking Draco, Harry held his hand up triumphantly. "Seems I can still out fly you," he laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, the blond flew up so that his broom was right next to Harry's. Leaning over so that their lips almost touched, Draco covered the suddenly very still Veela's hand with his own. "Best two out of three," he breathed, fingers quickly extracting and releasing the snitch.

X_x_X_x

Harry laughed lightly as he listened to Draco complain about how he had cheated in their seekers match, explaining away why he'd lost all but one of the nine games they'd played. The blond seemed to be stuck on the idea that Harry had used his Veela charms to attract the snitch and that it clearly couldn't be seen as a real match. Harry just let him go on, happy that Draco seemed content to walk side by side with him for once. He had to admit there was a distinct thrill about flying with his mate. Watching the expressions of joy flit across the blonde's face stirred something within Harry, he wanted to see that expression more often. Draco even seemed more relaxed around him, more accepting. It was almost as if they were friends. Harry thought he could live with that, live with his mate being more of a friend than a lover.

The pair rounded a corner in time to see Ron and Hermione exiting the Floo room looking somewhat perplexed. "Hey guys," Harry called, raising a hand to wipe some sweat from his forehead.

Before Harry could process what was happening he found himself flat on his back, Ron's tongue shoved in his mouth. Trying to yell indignantly, Harry attempted to push his friend off only to squeak into the kiss as Ron thrust his hand down the front of his trousers. A loud snarl sounded to his right just before the redhead was ripped off him and thrown across the hall by a furious Draco.

"What do you think you're doing Weasel?" the blond spat, standing in front of a stunned Harry.

"Ow," Ron moaned, one hand coming up to rub the back of his head, "What happened?"

"You just decided to sexually assault what is mine," Draco growled, advancing on the redhead, "Get out of my sight and don't come back until you've learned how to control yourself."

Ron looked at Harry in horror, one hand covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry mate, I...fuck, I'll go..."

Harry made no move to stop his friend as he fled into the Floo room, his attention completely focused on Draco. Hermione hovered uncertainly, clearly torn between staying to comfort Harry and leaving to make sure Ron was okay. Finally her concern for Harry won out and she cautiously approached the Veela.

"What did you mean by that?" Harry asked softly, ignoring Hermione as she attempted to help him to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Draco sniffed, eyeing the brunet wearily.

"That I'm yours."

"I was simply defending you," the blond said, waving a hand imperiously, "I could hardly allow that little...display to continue. It doesn't mean anything, I'll find a way to free us and we'll be nothing to each other once again."

"You claimed me," the Veela insisted, "You want me here."

"I most certainly do not. It was merely a slip of the tongue, it meant nothing."

"You don't get to do that!" Harry cried, surging to his feet and knocking Hermione away, "You don't get to jerk me around like this! You have to choose, either you want me here or you want me gone, but you can't keep going between the two. The bond can't be broken, you know that despite what you're saying. So choose, be my friend, my acquaintance, or my lover. We'll make it work, but stop leading me on and making it seem like there's a chance for more."

Draco stared at harry as he stalked down the hall, Hermione trailing after him. He found himself rooted to the spot as he thought over Harry's words. He certainly hadn't meant to make it seem like there was a chance for any sort of companionship between them. He may not have been as cruel as he could have, but that was just to keep from stressing the bond too much...wasn't it? Leaning against the wall, Draco ran a hand over his face as he sighed heavily. If he had to be completely honest with himself he did rather like the idea of being with Harry. It was just that the way this had all happened was not how he wanted it to happen. He'd always wanted the brunet in some way, always fixated on him. At first he wanted him as a friend, later he wanted Potter to acknowledge that they were equal, wanted his respect. He'd lusted after him for years, wanted to dominate and own him, wanted to have him as a lover. But he wasn't allowed to.

Draco was the Malfoy heir, he was supposed to marry a pureblooded witch, have an heir, and continue on the family in all its glory. But what glory was there? The Malfoy name was horribly smeared because of his father's actions, tarnished beyond his own repair. No self respecting family would marry one of their daughters to him at the moment, he'd have to accept a woman of lower standing if he wanted a wife. Besides, society would see Potter as a pureblood now that he was a Veela, the creature blood washing out any lingering muggle traces. Having Potter in the family would also help reestablish the Malfoy name and he could easily provide an heir once the time came.

Looking down the hall, Draco frowned. He may not like that he had no idea that he was getting into a permanent bond when he'd offered to shag Potter in the bathroom, but then again he'd likely have had no choice at all if his parents arranged a marriage for him. He had chosen Potter in a way and this time he had gotten what he wanted. Harry wouldn't reject him this time, wouldn't deny him the contact he'd always craved.

Making up his mind, Draco set off down the hall, intent on finding his mate.

X_x_X_x

Draco was furious. He'd searched the entire manor and grounds, but it seemed Harry had left shortly after their confrontation. The blond had to find out from a house elf, his mate hadn't even bothered to let him know. Of course he couldn't go after him, the wards not allowing him to leave the property, so he was left to stew by himself. The brunet hadn't even returned for dinner, something that had caught his mother's attention. While his father may have been pleased by Potter's absence, his mother had cut him down to size, making it abundantly clear how displeased she was with his actions. After such a ruthless dressing down, Draco had slunk back to his room, only to find it empty.

He hadn't thought of the possibility that he'd actually push Harry away, that the Veela would reject him over his behavior, but the idea wouldn't leave his mind now. There had been no reported cases of a Veela rejecting their mate after bonding, only the mate rejecting the Veela and trying to free themselves. Ultimately the pair would die because of the mate's actions, actions that Draco himself had been about to take. What if Harry rejecting him was what would actually break the bond? The thought chilled Draco to the core.

Sitting on his bed, the blond stared at the empty couch that he'd banished Harry to the previous nights. He hadn't realized before just how far away it was, how much distance he'd been putting between them. He'd even forced Potter to help him try to find a way to break the bond, he couldn't imagine what kind of image that portrayed. The Veela must have given up on him completely if he would reject him and simply leave.

Draco shot to his feet as the bedroom door opened, a disheveled Harry shuffling in. "Where have you been?" the blond demanded.

"Out," Harry muttered, shrugging slightly, "Headed to Grimmauld for a while then went to see my godson Teddy. Why?"

Draco looked the brunet over critically. The Veela looked absolutely haggard, like he would drop dead at any moment. He could practically see the strain of the bond on Harry, how it was tearing him apart. "Get in," he said simply, climbing back into his bed.

Harry stood frozen, eyes wide as he stared at Draco. "What?" he croaked.

"Get in," Draco repeated.

It seemed Harry didn't need to be told twice as he undressed in a flurry of motion and practically jumped under the covers. The brunet seemed to hesitate as soon as he was in the bed though, clearly unsure if he was allowed to actually touch Draco or if he would be banished to the far side of the mattress.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes," the blond huffed, reaching out towards the brunet.

Harry let loose an odd coo as he snuggled into Draco's side, his head buried in the blonde's neck. His body was still tense though, as if he expected to be pushed away at any moment. After only a moment's hesitation Draco turned to face him completely, his hand tilting Harry's face back. Looking deep into emerald eyes, the blond leaned forward, touching their lips together softly.

"Is this real?" Harry choked out as they parted, "Or are you toying with me again?"

"It's real," Draco said, "I want to try."

"Really?"

"I promise it is, I want more than just a friend. I'm a Malfoy, we always get the best and I doubt anyone can say they have as good as you."

Harry crushed their lips back together as a hand came up to grip his hair. Draco allowed himself to be rolled onto his back as he thrust his tongue into the brunet's mouth, his legs falling open invitingly. Harry settled between them as he kissed his mate, his movements languid but no less passionate. He wanted to savor this moment, wanted to remember it forever. Slowly he pushed Draco's night robe open and allowed his fingers to trail over heated skin, relishing every whimper and moan he pulled from the blond. Drawing back to look down at his mate, Harry was overcome with a profound sense of rightness. His magic was content for the first time, even as it reached out towards Draco there was a certain serenity to it that Harry hadn't realized was missing.

"What are you looking at?" the blond asked, eyes hooded with lust and something else.

Harry just smiled, leaning back down to press their lips back together. Reaching out with his magic, the Veela summoned the small vial of lube and quickly slicked his finger. Rubbing between Draco's cheeks, Harry drew back and gazed down at the blond questioningly.

"Oh for the love of," Draco huffed, "Yes you can top, now get on with it."

Grinning widely, Harry brought his mouth to Draco's neck, sucking on the skin as he carefully inserted a finger. Draco grunted at the intrusion, a hand tangling in messy black locks and one leg hitching up over Harry's waist. The brunet purred happily as his mate reacted to him, drawing him closer rather than pushing him away. Bearing down with his hips, Harry ground against the blonde's arousal as he prepared him. By the time Harry had worked his way up to three fingers, Draco was panting harshly, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Please," Harry groaned, "Please."

"Yessss," Draco hissed, undulating under the Veela's body.

Carefully withdrawing his fingers, Harry grabbed the lube once again, liberally coating his erection before lining himself up with Draco's entrance. Emerald eyes held steely grey as he slowly sunk into his mate's tight heat. Panting heavily, Harry pushed until he was fully embedded before leaning down to capture Draco's lips once again. Kissing his mate languidly, the Veela slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, relishing the gasp Draco made against his lips.

Draco tilted his head back, eyes falling shut as he gasped for breath. He'd never felt so utterly complete in his life. His very magic seemed to be humming with satisfaction, jumping slightly with each thrust Harry made. All he could do was cling to the brunet as he gave himself over fully for the first time. He'd never felt so connected to any of his past lovers, never felt like he belonged in this way. He couldn't remember why he'd been so opposed to this bond, so set on breaking it when it was utterly brilliant. Running one hand down Harry's back, Draco felt the way the muscles moved under the skin with each thrust. He could feel the immense power within the brunet, power that was being held under perfect control for his pleasure.

Crying out, Draco thrust up against Harry as hard as his position would allow, desperate to feel him deeper within his core. The only acknowledgement on the blonde's demand was a soft growl and teeth worrying at his neck, the Veela intent on keeping his slow languid pace. By the time Harry began to speed up his thrusts, Draco nearly incoherent with pleasure. Their magic lashed out against each other, twisting together and mixing as their very magical cores combined. As their cores converged both men cried out wordlessly, clinging to each other as they rode out their peaks.

Draco slowly became aware of the world around him, a contented feeling settling deep inside him. Tilting his head to the side, he gazed at the dark haired man half lying on him. "My mother's going to want grandchildren immediately now," he croaked.

Harry grunted noncommittally beside him, his eyes unfocused as a hand brushed over Draco's chest.

"And my father will likely throw a fit."

More grunting sounded from the brunet.

"I expect the press will have a field day."

Grunt.

"I'm a pretty, pretty princess."

"I'll get you a crown then."

"So you were listening," Draco smirked, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

"I'm always listening, I wouldn't put it past you to test me."

"Mhm," Draco hummed, eyes falling shut as he basked in the feeling of the completed bond, Harry cuddled against his side.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Note:** So there it is, the original version of this story. I ran out of time to do everything I wanted for the original fest I was participating in and unfortunately have too much to do at the moment to properly finish it off. Once I have completed the revision I will take off the complete tag on this and remove this chapter, replacing it with the revision. I expect that I'll have the revision done in a month or two as I'm almost finished with my Snarryathon and HDmpreg fest fics, leaving only the revision and my Snarry Big Bang fic to do. Thank you for all the support and reviews, the response to this has been amazing and it means a lot to me. I hope that once I post the revised version people will continue to support this fic.


End file.
